New Life
by InuxKagsForever
Summary: What happens when Rin gets Pregnant with the popular Sesshomaru Taisho's offspring? Will love bloom and bring the 2 new parents together. Please Review! OOC. Rated M for future Lemons. SesshyxRin, InuxKags, and slight AyaxKoga, and MirxSan.
1. Chapter 1

**Rin POV**

I woke up in a bed that I knew wasn't mine. I bolted upright and pushed whoever else was in the bed out. I heard a long line of curses. "What the hell am doing here?" I yelled to no one in particular.

I got up immediately and in the process dropped the bed sheet off of me. I yelped and grabbed the blanket when I realized I was naked. Why the freaking hell was I naked!

"Rin?"asked an unrecognizable voice. I yelped again when someone grabbed my ankle. I looked down and saw someone I never thought I would see, Sesshomaru Taisho, the captain of the football team.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed falling off the bed onto him.

"If you wanted to be on top all you had to do is ask." Sesshomaru remarked with his signature smirk.

"Why the hell am I even here?" I questioned with an annoyed glare. That's when I realized both me and him were naked and I was on top of him with nothing covering either me or him. I yelped again and grabbed the bed sheet.

"Yesterday night was so enjoyable you forgot eh?" He said with a smirk I wanted to wipe right off his face. I got off him and went around the room until I found my clothes. I changed not wanting to see his face; I was just his whore for the night.

I ran out of there trying to leave with the dignity I had left. I took the keys to my 2011 Chevy Volt, a gift from my parents for my 16th birthday. I was Rin Arai the innocent 17 year old who took no risks. I was the little peppy girl that was a head turner. I was beautiful I admit but no one would expect me to be a one night stand.

I parked my car outside of my house and let my tears out. How could I let him take advantage of me? I was ashamed, I decided to stop feeling sorry for myself and suck it up, I was Rin and I was strong. That was two weeks ago.

I drove to Kagome's house finally feeling up to talking to someone, maybe even going to school.

"Hey Rin, why are you here and where the hell have you been for the past week?" Kagome asked when I opened her door with her spare house key.

"I was at home," I said starting to cry again. She took one look at me and started hugging me. I calmed down to only sniffling

"What happened? Did something happen at Yasha's party a couple weeks ago?" I nodded my head and lift my head up from her comforting shoulder.

"Sesshomaru and me kinda, maybe, might have had sex," I said a little scared at what her reaction would be. She just sat there with her mouth wide open.

"Well did you use protection?" I shrugged and hugged my knees to my chest.

"What do you mean, yes or no?"

"That's the thing I don't know, I don't remember half of the night. I was drunk." I said covering my face with my hands in shame. She got up and took her car keys.

"Come on, we have to be sure." She said putting her hand out. "I'm taking you to the gynecologist." I nodded and grabbed her hand.

The car ride was filled with awkward silence. When we finally got there I was extremely reluctant to get out. "Come on we only have a few more hours until this place closes." Kagome complained. I took a deep breath and got out of the car.

I walked through the doors I was walked through once with my step mom because she thought she was pregnant.

"I am so scared." I said when we sat down waiting for my name to be called out.

"Arai, Rin?" The front desk lady called out. Me and Kagome stood and followed the lady to an examination room.

Kagome sat on the chair near the bed thing. I sat down on top of the bed thing and waited until a woman walked into the room with a clipboard.

"So who's here for an appointment?" She asked with a smile I nervously raised my hand.

"Well I'm Dr. Kaze," She said putting her hand out. "so, Rin why are you here?"

"I think I might be pregnant" I said breaking on the word pregnant.

"Why, have you been having symptoms?" She asked with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Well actually since you brought it up for the past two days the smell of fresh cooked meat, or breakfast makes me puke."

"I should probably do a blood test." She said getting up and opening one of the cupboards. She took out a needle and lifted up the sleeve of my shirt and just put the thing in me with no warning. I yelped a little but I barely noticed until she was done.

"I could tell you don't really like needles." She said with a slight smile. "If you can give me a phone number to call I can call you tomorrow to give you the results." Before I could say anything Kagome gave Dr. Kaze her phone number.

She left with a goodbye and me and Kagome went back to her car in silence.

"Why did you give her your phone number?" I said angrily.

"You are gonna stay the night with me today, I know that you're parents aren't here for another four months and you will be in your house with your maid." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, fine. I'll stay with you." I said when we finally reached her driveway. I always had sleepovers at Kagome's house so I had about twenty pairs of clothes here. I got out of the car and saw Inuyasha's car and him getting out.

"Hey Kagome, I was hoping Rin would be here." He said putting his arm around Kagome's waist. "Sesshomaru has been even bitterer for the past week or so." He said trying to hide his obvious worry.

"So what does that have to do with me?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I know about what happened at my party two weeks ago, you should talk to him." He replied shrugging.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tomorrow if he's not with his girlfriend Kagura," I said angrily "you know I hate that bitch." I said going into the house, I could hear Kagome saying bye to him.

"What was that about?"Kagome asked when she walked in. I shrugged and smiled in her direction.

"He wanted me to tell you that Sesshomaru broke up with Kagura." For some reason I felt happy knowing that no one was with Sesshomaru.

"Then I'll go see him tomorrow after we get the results, then he'll know for sure too." I said yawning.

**NEXT DAY still Rin POV**

I woke up with a searing headache. I groaned when I got out of the spare room bed. I went downstairs and saw Kagome's mom making breakfast. I ran to the bathroom and puked. I felt terrible.

Kagome's mom ran after me and held my hair out of my face. She looked extremely worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked helping me off the bathroom floor and to the sink to brush my teeth.

"Well I'll find out today." I said walking to Kagome's room. I shook her awake and she fell out of her bed and I couldn't help but laugh at her hair covered face.

"Kagome Dr. Kaze called and said she would call at about 2 o'clock okay." I said while she flipped her hair out of her face.

Since I couldn't eat I decided the best thing I could do is to sleep so I went to the bathroom took a Tylenol and went to sleep.

I woke up the worst way possible, a nightmare. I woke up with dry tears on my face, screaming. I looked at the clock next to my bed and saw it was almost two o'clock and I would be getting a call soon.

I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and went downstairs, I was so happy I could actually eat. That's when I heard the life changing phone ringing.

"Hello," I said when I answered the phone.

"It's Dr. Kaze, congratulations you can expect a little one in little over eight months." I dropped the phone and curled up on the kitchen floor speechless.

I grabbed the car keys from the table and rushed to Sesshomaru's house. When I got outside I saw Inuyasha.

"Hey Rin, you here to see the ice prick?" I nodded trying to keep away the tears. I rushed into Sesshomaru's room, good he was alone.

"We need to talk." I told him when I walked in. He looked shocked I was right in front of him.

"About what?" He asked not even looking at me. I walked right next to him and slapped him until he faced me. "What the hell was that?" He screamed.

"You will look at me when I talk to you." I said angrily. He stood up and towered over me.

"What do you need to tell me?" He said calmer than before.

"Sesshomaru, I'm p-pre-pregnant." I said starting to cry again. He just looked at me with shock full blown on his face. I just started crying harder. He shocked me even more when he took me in his arms and told me to calm down! I sunk my head into his shoulder and breathed in his scent before he lay me down on his bed. I went to sleep hoping he wouldn't hate me for this.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I felt like an ass when Rin told me she was pregnant. What kind of idiot doesn't use protection, me I guess. How could she make me so putty in her hands? I internally groaned at what this would do to my reputation, I was an extremely popular guy in our school and Rin was somewhat head bitch of her group of girls.

This would ruin my life and I had some need to comfort her when she was crying. I was becoming a wuss.

I looked down at Rin's sleeping form in my arms and I covered her with my bed sheet. I decided it would be best if I talked to my father about it.

"Father we have something to discuss and it is fairly important." I said walking into my father's study wearing a white suit. No one understood why I always wore white.

"What my son is so important at this very moment?" Father retorted annoyed. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You remember Inuyasha's friend, Rin Arai. Correct?" I asked trying to get ready for the blow.

"Yes why do you ask?" father said returning most of his attention to the work on his desk.

"She's pregnant with my offspring." I said nervously waiting for his reaction. He stared right into my eyes with apparent shock.

"What!" He screamed standing up. I shrugged.

"You very well heard me." I said walking out of the room and back to my own. I looked at the sleeping girl in my bed and saw her smile in her sleep. Right then I decided after this she would become my mate. Her miniature smile made me melt.

I went to my bed and stripped down and changed into my pajama pants and took her in my arms and watched as she cuddled up to my chest putting her head in the crook of my neck. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her wonderful scent while she slept soundly in my arms, where she belonged.

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin POV**

I opened my eyes a crack before I remembered where I was in the first place. I stormed my head up in the process making the arms around my waist tighten. I saw silver hair and a sexy pale chest. I looked up to see golden orbs staring straight at me. I looked away quickly and tried to pull away but his arms were still tight around my body.

"Why do you ignore me now?" I heard a sexy voice ask me. I looked back and before I could take a breath I felt warm soft lips engulfing mine in a passionate dance of the tongues. I moaned into Sesshomaru's mouth and dragged him tight to my body and put my arms around his neck. I could feel him smirk against my skin. I pushed him off me and stood up straightening my shorts and top. He pulled me back down and put his face in the crook of my neck inhaling my scent.

He went to the crook of my shoulder and sank his teeth in hard and suddenly. I yelped out loud and relaxed tenfold. He pulled out and started to lick and suck the mark. I moaned at him sucking my neck. He made me his mate!

He gave out a small laugh and I pushed him away. He brought me back down and right on his chest. I relaxed and took a nap with the calming scent that was the absolute essence Sesshomaru.

I woke up to the complete stench that was breakfast. I ran to the bathroom and emptied out my half full stomach of its contents. I felt someone hold my hair, I looked up and saw Sesshomaru. I washed out my mouth and lay back down on the bed. I had no idea why I was so tired. I felt a flutter in my abdomen. How could I already almost feel the baby?

Sesshomaru lifted me up bridal style and took me downstairs against all my protests. He took me to the living room and I saw Kagome. The yummy scent of Sesshomaru was making me sleepy, I yawned again and snuggled up to his hard warm chest, I heard stifled giggles and turned back to Kagome with my eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked staring at her.

"Dr. Kaze called again to tell me your baby was hanyou and due in five months." She said not at all realizing Inuyasha was in the room. He stared at Sesshomaru and me. I hid my face in Sesshomaru's chest and put my arms around his neck.

"You got Rin pregnant?" He asked still staring at us with humongous eyes. I buried my face deeper into his chest and started to dose off.

"Well I never thought you would be the one to knock someone up." He said with a smirk

"Oh shut up," I said lying on the couch. I almost fell asleep again. Sesshomaru lifted me up onto his lap and started to lick his mating mark. Inuyasha was laughing the whole time. I gave him the evil eye and that shut him up.

"You need to eat," Sesshomaru whispered in my ear. I ignored his comment and nuzzled into his shoulder. His hand was on my stomach and his other was on my back. There was a tiny baby bump visible if you looked hard.

"If I eat I'll just feel sick later," I said looking back at him. He just lifted me up and brought me to the kitchen anyways. Kagome and Inuyasha were still talking in the living room. He put a plate of bacon in front of me and I ate a bite. I moaned out loud at the taste of it.

I continued to make sex sounds while I ate my delicious bacon until it was finished. Sesshomaru put more bacon in front of me. I was in love with bacon!

Izayoi, Sesshomaru's step-mom came in and sat next to me. Sesshomaru went to talk to his dad.

"So Rin, you're pregnant?" She asked in a motherly way.

"I am pregnant, my parents don't know yet though," I said starting to tear up. I started to cry and she cradled my head when head fell. I was so emotional. I stopped crying and went back to Sesshomaru's room and fell asleep.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I went out of the room with my father after I gave Rin more food, she needed to have nutrition.

"So, what are you going to do about Rin's pregnancy?" My father asked turning back to me.

"She's my mate now, we will raise our child," I replied, my father was nothing if not stubborn.

"So you want the child?"

"Are you really stupid enough to ask that? Of course we are keeping the child, I love her,"

"Do you really love her or are you just saying that so you won't be judged?" father said crossing his arms. I felt like punching my father at the moment, did he really not know me well enough?

"I love her or she would not be my mate," I growled. I could tell my irises were red. I knew I loved her and I would have her.

"Fine I believe you, but does she love you?" he asked in a fatherly way, he seemed worried I would get my heart broken.

"I don't know, but she will be mine, I already marked her," I said walking to my room. Rin's face lit up when I did.

I sat next to her on the bed while she rubbed her belly in content, she was so adorable. I sat next to her and pulled her back into my lap. She yelped when I started to lick her mating mark. I lifted her up and told her to change. I took her to my car and got into the driver's seat.

**Rin POV**

I wondered where Sesshomaru was taking me. We drove to my house. I opened the front door and he told me to get my stuff, I was going to live with Sesshy until the baby was born, I reminded myself that I needed to call my parents and tell them I was pregnant.

I went upstairs to get some stuff and I started to look at all of the family photos in the hallway and started to cry, my parents would hate me if they found out I got pregnant because I was drunk. I continued to cry sitting down in the hallway until Sesshomaru came upstairs and sat me on his lap. I wiped my tears away and got up. I went to my room and got all of my comfortable clothing, I would start to grow big soon because of the baby. I put my hand on the miniscule bump on my stomach. I put them all in a suitcase and Sesshomaru put them in the car.

"Why were you crying?" He asked when I got in the car and he started to drive.

"I don't feel like bringing it up again," I said leaning against the window. I was starting to feel a little nauseous.

I rubbed my belly to try and stop the nervous butterflies. Sesshomaru must have noticed me rub my belly and he slowed down the car to 80 mph.

We reached his house soon and I ran in to the bathroom only to puke my breakfast out. I was about to brush my teeth when I put my head over the toilet and threw up more. I brushed my teeth and puked again, the taste of the toothpaste was repulsing.

I was crying, throwing up, and apologizing to my baby for not being able to keep in some nutrition for him. Izayoi was holding my hair back and trying to keep me calm. I stopped puking and washed my mouth before going back to Sesshomaru's room and lying down, I was so tired I didn't even notice when Sesshomaru walked in. I though more about baby names, I couldn't wait until we found out the gender, would Sesshomaru stay with me the whole pregnancy?

He lay down with me on the bed and pulled me to him, it felt like his presence was calming me down somehow, he just felt protective to me. I suddenly remembered tomorrow was Monday, I had school. I also realized by the time my pregnancy was over I would be out of school, since I was a senior. What about college though, I had already been accepted to a bunch of colleges. I relaxed when Sesshomaru started to rub my belly.

"Sesshomaru, do you want this baby?" I asked resting my head on his chest. He pulled me closer and continued to rub my belly.

"Yes, we can raise a baby together," He said reassuring me that he wouldn't leave me alone with a baby. I got off the bed and stretched out, I could feel tiny nudges from the baby, we had learned about youkai pregnancies in school, my pregnancy would last about six months, which meant I would start feeling the baby in two weeks. I really loved the baby with my life already. I was smiling like an idiot when I lay back down against Sesshomaru.

"What?" He asked when I kissed him. I just kissed him again. He squeezed my breast and I hissed in pain, my breasts were sore already. I pushed him away.

"My boobs hurt," I said blushing and hiding my face in my hair. I fell asleep again, this baby was making me so tired.

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't in the room. I got up and went downstairs, I saw Izayoi and she was cooking like always. She took a batch of cookies out of the oven and I took a really hot one. It burned my mouth but it tasted so good. She gave me a knowing glare when I drank cold water. Sesshomaru walked in and he was sweaty and shirtless. He winked at me when I stared at his hard on.

I blushed furiously and turned away. He kissed my neck and dragged me upstairs with him. He started to strip me of my clothing and went into the shower with me. I kissed him and put my legs around his waist. He trailed his kisses down to my neck and I pressed my pussy onto his dick. He pushed me down until I engulfed his cock into myself. I moaned loudly. I never knew shower sex could be this good.

When we finally got out instead of letting me cloth myself he lay me down on a towel on his bed and he made love to me.

Twice.

When we finally came downstairs I was exhausted all over again. I was talking to Kagome on the couch and Inuyasha was getting annoyed with all the girl talk.

"When are you two wenches gonna stop talking trash about everybody?" he asked rolling his eyes, that got me mad and I pushed him off of the couch. I gave him the evil eye and I noticed everyone was staring at me.

"What, he was annoying me," I said blushing and trying to hide. They just started to laugh at me, I felt so embarrassed. I covered myself completely with a blanket. Sesshomaru came under it with me and put me on his lap. I giggled when he recovered us with the blanket. Kagome ripped it off of us. It was so funny.

I started to laugh when she sat next to me and we had a tickle fight, we hadn't had one in over a month. I screamed uncle and she stopped trying to tickle me.

Sesshomaru was lying down on the floor next to the couch. I fell off of the couch and onto him. He held me around the waist and wouldn't let me off of him. I was laughing so hard when he flipped us over so he was on top. He smiled at me before dropping me on the couch. I felt a sharp nudge, was the baby kicking?

Sesshomaru noticed me rubbing my belly and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged and I felt the sharp nudge again. I put his hand on my belly and I felt the sharp nudge again but this time straight in his hand his eyes widened and he smiled, but the smile wasn't genuine, was he mad at me? I went upstairs when I felt like he ignored me when I asked what was wrong.

He followed me even though I wanted to be alone. I lay down on his bed and ignored him. Until he asked something I was hoping he never would.

"Is the baby mine?" He asked not looking at me. I started to cry and Sesshomaru still cradled me in his lap and stroked my hair.

"I was a virgin before that, so yes, I'm sure the baby is yours," I said trying to stop crying. I took another trip to the bathroom and puked, again. Sesshomaru rubbed my back and held my hair away. I knew why he asked, the baby was growing faster than normal, maybe it was just a thing with inuyoukai.

We ended up lying down and talking about names and what we wanted the baby's gender to be, I fell asleep with him in his bed while his arms were around my body and our bodies were tangled, I was happy for once.


	3. AN

**Hey guys, school is starting very soon so I might not update for a while, I will update and will not abandon my story. **

**I will switch this A/N with a new chapter, thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews; they really boost my confidence about this story. I would love to know baby genders and name ideas, so if you think of any please tell me!**

**1 1/2 Months Later**

I woke up to my cell phone ringtone. I looked at the front, it was my mom.

"Hi sweetie!" she said when I answered the phone; I had to tell her I was pregnant. I looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found.

"Hi mom, why are you calling?" I asked, she sounded so excited.

"Well, I have good news, you're father and I are coming home tomorrow!" she said sounding like she was jumping up and down, my mother was a little eccentric.

"Mom, I need to tell you something, before you come," I said trying to calm myself down enough to tell her. It was now or never.

"What do you need to tell me sweetie?" She asked in her concerned motherly voice, my parents weren't bad parents, they just weren't there for me enough.

"Mom….I'm Pregnant," I whispered the last part, I already loved my baby more than life but I was scared.

"You're pregnant? Who is the father Rin?" she asked again in her motherly voice.

"It's Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," I explained quietly.

"Honey, you don't have to have the baby if you don't want to," she said sternly.

"Mom, Sesshomaru mated with me, we're keeping the baby," I said rubbing my tiny bump; I would never get rid of him.

"Rin, do you love him?" she asked happily.

"I think I do love Sesshomaru mom, all I know is that I want to keep this baby," I said glad she wasn't mad at me.

"Okay Rin, your father won't be mad that you're pregnant okay, I promise you he might even be excited," she giggled the last part.

"Okay, bye mom," I said before disconnecting.

Sesshomaru was standing in the doorframe. I almost fell off the bed. Did he hear me say I was in love with him?

"Who was that?" he asked with a smirk on his face. I scowled at him.

"It was my mother you eavesdropper," I said sticking my tongue out. The baby decided to make himself known and my stomach growled. Sesshomaru started to chuckle.

"We have to go to school today," he said sitting on the bed and put me on his lap. I forgot all about school!

I rushed up and got my clothes from my room here. My clothes were already a little tight. I ended up wearing a tank top and a pair of Sesshomaru's old shorts I always borrowed when I came here. I took one of his sweatshirts from his closet. It smelt like him.

I went to school in his car and he walked me in, everyone was staring at him and I, Sesshomaru had never had a girlfriend only one night whores. I went straight to my locker and got my stuff for English when Kagura, Sesshomaru's fuck buddy came to me.

"Rin, I will get Sesshomaru back, and when I do he'll dump you're sorry ass," she said with Kanna and Yura behind her, Kanna wasn't a bitch like her sister but she was still in Kagura's shadow.

"Well maybe you should know first that I'm his mate," I said slamming my locker shut.

"You are never going to be good enough for him anyways, he's probably just using you for a good fuck," she said laughing. I pushed her away trying to get past her but she pushed me back and blocked me. I held my tiny bump hoping nothing would happen.

"So the rumors are true, you are pregnant huh, trying to get Sesshomaru's money," she said sneering. I didn't even see him but Sesshomaru came and protected me. His eyes were red and he was growling. Kagura acted so innocent, like she did nothing. Sesshomaru was holding me to his back the whole time.

"Don't bother my mate, I will kill you," he said still growling. He was freaking me out a little. Kagura walked away with Yura and Kanna in tow. I fell to the floor and tried to calm down.

Sesshomaru sat down and put me on his lap trying to calm me down he was purring and stroking my hair. I was sobbing and hyperventilating. Why did everyone hate me so much?

I continued crying on him for a few more minutes. He was rubbing my back and kissing my forehead occasionally, he would be a great father. I looked up at Sesshomaru and he brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly. His tongue stroked my lips and I opened my mouth gladly. I reluctantly pulled away. I smiled at him and lay my head down on his chest.

He lifted me up and took me to his car. I got into the passenger's seat and he started to drive back to the western palace. I closed my eyes when I started to feel nauseous and rubbed my belly. I couldn't wait until I could feel the baby.

Sesshomaru must have noticed because he slowed down. When we got to his house I got out of the car and walked into the house. I was about to put my backpack on the couch and dropped it running to the bathroom. I hate morning sickness. Sesshomaru came in and held my hair while rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing my head. He saw my hurt expression. "I mean I'm sorry I caused this," he corrected before I burst into tears.

"You hate me don't you," I said still crying. I was way too hormonal. He put me in his lap while I calmed down.

"I don't hate you Rin, I love you," he whispered as I was falling asleep. Hearing that made me open my eyes and kiss him hard, he loved me!

He kissed me back with equal passion. I put my legs around his waist and he carried me to his room. He started to lift my shirt off and I let him. He took my bra off and squeezed my breast. I moaned and arched my back toward him. He circled my nipple with his tongue and bit it hard. I moaned loudly and started to tug his hair. He took off my jeans and tore my panties off.

He circled my clit with his tongue and I bucked my hips into him. He held down my hips sucked and nipped at my clit. He started to fuck me with two of his fingers and I moaned in content.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed when he bit down hard on my clit. I dragged him back up and kissed him. I unbuttoned his pants and boxers and stroked his dick in my hand. I circled his head with my tongue and sucked on it, he growled.

I took all of him into my mouth, he thrusted his hips into my mouth.

"Fuck me in the mouth, Sesshomaru," I said when I pulled back before getting him back in my mouth. He continued thrust into my hot mouth. He came in my mouth and I swallowed his hot seed. He pulled me up and harshly kissed me. I moaned when I felt him grinding against me. He aligned himself to my pussy and thrust into me.

I screamed out at the force of it and hungrily pressed his mouth to mine. He continued pounding into me while I writhed under him. I loved feeling this way, I needed Sesshomaru. I felt him stop before he flipped me over and pounded into me from the back. It felt so deep, I wanted more. My arms collapsed after my screaming release. He continued thrusting into my pussy and came growling. He pulled out of me and collapsed to my side and pulled me to him licking my mating mark.

He was starting to get very possessive of me; he loved having me with him all the time.

He rubbed my tiny bump while I leaned my head back on his chest. I knew I loved him, and I knew he loved me, that's all that really matters. The Sesshomaru everyone else knows is an emotionless sexy quarterback. He was actually quite a softy, he did whatever I wanted and when the hormones started acting up he got so nervous. It was actually kind of funny how nervous he got when I was upset.

I fell asleep against his chest and hoped tomorrow at school wasn't as bad. I remembered something, my mother and father were coming back tomorrow; I would have to ask Sesshomaru to drop by my house.

When I woke up I was next to Sesshomaru and his hand was possessively over my baby bump. I knew I was naked because I could feel Sesshomaru's body against mine. I tried getting up but he held me closer and growled. His hand stayed over my baby bump the whole time. I giggled and wiggled against him. He growled again but this time playfully.

"Sesshomaru let me up! I need to pee!" I giggled while he growled more. He finally let me up after I said I was going to pee right then. I did a naked pee-pee dance and sighed when I finally got to the bathroom.

I got up and washed my mouth with tasteless mouth wash and got out of the bathroom. I was happy my morning sickness didn't come. I spoke too early, I ran back to the bathroom and threw up; I really wish I could keep something down. Sesshomaru had been forcing me to eat for the baby. The only thing I could eat without feeling sick later was ice cream. Sesshomaru was making me eat bacon and eggs and all that crap.

I had my first doctor's appointment today. I really hoped the baby would be healthy. I looked at the clock and realized that the appointment was in an hour. I went downstairs and sat down in the kitchen and watched as Sesshomaru made me breakfast.

I ate it happily, it tasted so good. He laughed at me when I greedily ate. I took a large carton of rocky road ice cream out of the freezer and took a big spoon. Sesshomaru watched in awe as I ate more than half of the huge carton. Inuyasha walked in while I ate giant spoonfuls of the delicious ice cream.

"Are you eating that or swallowing it?" he asked looking at me weirdly, I started to cry, he was right, I was getting fat!

Sesshomaru sat next to me and lifted me onto his lap purring. I stopped crying after a few minutes and continued to eat ice cream. I stuck my tongue out at Inuyasha and he just backed away slowly.

"Do you think I'm fat?" I asked Sesshomaru he smiled at me.

"Not at all, you're beautiful," he said shifting his focus back to his computer. I burst into tears again. He probably thought I was fat, he was lying, he looked at me while I cried and ate ice cream.

"What's wrong?" he asked after I didn't stop crying after a few seconds like I seemed to always do now.

"You think I'm fat, don't you!" I yelled getting up and fast walking away with my hand over my baby bump. I loved my little nudger already.

Sesshomaru caught up with me though and caught my arm. I tried to pull my arm back but he pulled me to him and pinned me against the wall, I was getting horny.

"You could never be fat," he said kissing my neck. I moaned and arched my back towards him. He started to suck on a pressure point and I moaned louder.

"I need you," I said putting my legs around his waist. I pressed my core to his hard on. He hissed in pleasure and carried me to his bedroom. He put me on the bed careful to not hurt the baby and he climbed on top of me.

He ripped all of my clothes off and I moaned when he took one of my nipples into his mouth. He started to rub my clit and I bucked my hips towards his hand. I lifted his shirt over his head and kissed him hard. He unbuckled his pants and I pushed them down with my feet, he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Please," I whimpered as he pressed his dick against my wet pussy. He entered me with so much force, it didn't hurt but it felt so good, I screamed in pleasure as he pounded into me. I was on the verge of cumming and he started to rub my clit. I came violently seeing stars.

He followed soon after and caressed the tiny bump nestled nicely in between my hips. He pulled out of me and groaned; I whimpered in want, he felt so good in me!

He lied down next to me and pulled me to him and covered us with the blanket.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," I said kissing him.

"I love you too, Rin, always," he said quietly into my ear. I fell asleep tangled in his arms.

**If you review, I'll probably give you a special preview for the next chapter soon (once I write it); maybe even the delicious rocky road ice cream that Rin inhaled…hehe. Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**2 Months Later**

I woke up tangled in Sesshomaru's arms. I was about to go back to sleep but Sesshomaru suddenly turned me and started to spoon me. The quick motion must have made the babies want to hate me because I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out.

Sesshomaru came into the bathroom and held my hair while I cried about the babies hating me. Oh yeah, at our last doctor's appointment we found out I'm pregnant with twins. I stood up and washed my mouth.

"The babies don't hate you Rin," he said kissing my cheek. We had school again today and Sesshomaru said he was going to stay with me the whole day.

"Ugh, we have school today," I said walking back to his bedroom. I collapsed on Sesshomaru's bed and he pulled me to him after he lay down next to me. He lightly rubbed my baby belly. I was pretty big now and the babies were kicking a lot.

I suddenly thought about something.

"Sesshomaru, what if we can't handle twins?"

"We can handle twins." He said kissing my forehead. Sesshomaru was starting to show a lot more PDA now days. He said that he did it so I would always have his scent on me. He was so possessive of me. It was actually pretty sexy.

Sesshomaru picked me up and walked me over to his closet, Izayoi and I had gone shopping last week and we got a lot of comfy maternity clothes. I loved the shirts with pregnancy jokes on them, they made me giggle.

I chose jeans and a shirt that said 'Danger, due to the influence of pregnancy hormones I could burst into tears or kill you in the next five minutes. You have been warned'.

Sesshomaru just stared at my shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"It's funny," I said sticking my tongue out. He just pulled me to him and started to kiss me. The babies started to move in my belly. I pulled his hand to my belly and the babies started to kick really hard.

I pushed Sesshomaru away and went downstairs. He caught up to me and kissed my neck. I turned around and pulled him close to me until I felt like he was close enough. He was pressed tightly to my body.

"I love you," I said silently. I kissed him happily. He smiled at me and he took me to the kitchen. He sat me down on the chair and asked me what I wanted to eat.

"A sandwich with chips, mayo, chocolate sauce, and pickles," I said to Sesshomaru thoughtfully stroking my belly. I had some really wacky cravings now days. Sesshy looked at me like I was crazy and after I glared at him he made my sandwich. When he gave it to me I ate a bite and moaned.

"That's disgusting Rin." Sesshomaru said shuddering as I took another bite. It tasted soooo good to me. I just stuck out my tongue at him. Izayoi walked in and saw my sandwich and started to laugh so hard. I giggled when she snorted.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha said walking into the room.

"I remember having craving's just like Rin's," Izayoi said smiling at me. Kagome walked in next and next thing we knew everyone was in the kitchen. I finished eating and Sesshomaru pulled me onto his lap.

"We need to be at the doctor's office in fifteen minutes," I reminded Sesshomaru, I couldn't wait to see our babies again. I loved them so much already.

"Don't we have to visit your parents too?" He asked rubbing my belly. I looked at him and nodded.

"We can do that after the appointment, they can see the ultrasound pictures," I said looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back at me and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

He grabbed his car keys and ushered me into the passengers' seat. I settled into the seat and rubbed my bump, it was getting really big.

The babies were both full demons, so I was growing a little bit faster than normal. I already looked about 7 months pregnant, meaning that I was going to give birth in about a month or two months. I was excited; I wanted to see my babies soon.

We got to the hospital quickly and I was so excited. We were going to find out genders today! I was sooooo happy today. Sesshomaru had to make me stop bouncing to get me out of the car. I ran into the hospital and left Sesshomaru behind me laughing.

"Well I want to know the genders!" I yelled turning back to Sesshomaru.

"I know that, you're so jumpy today," Sesshomaru said smiling at me. He kissed my forehead and walked in with me. I rubbed my swollen belly.

We sat down in the waiting room. I really, really had to pee right now. I hate the stupid ultrasounds that needed a full bladder.

"Arai, Rin," The nurse called quickly. I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him in with me. We had to go to school in about half an hour and after school we had plans to go over to my house to visit my parents. After they found out that they were going to be grandparents they said they'd stop traveling so much. They wanted to be in the twins' lives.

I sat down on the chair thingy and waited for Dr. Kaze to come in.

"Hi Rin," She said walking in and smiling at me. I rubbed my belly softly and the babies started to kick. One of them kicked my bladder and I almost peed.

I pulled up my shirt and tucked it under my boobs. She put the cold gel on my belly and started to move the transducer around. The heartbeats of the babies started to fill the room.

"Well it looks like you're having a boy and a girl." Dr. Kaze said smiling at me and Sesshomaru.

"We have to decorate the nursery now," I said looking at Sesshomaru intently.

Sesshy rolled his eyes before kissing my forehead. "Fine," he said smiling at me.

"It has to be pink and blue, or maybe green and purple, those are gender neutral, right?" I asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, they are, because I know for a fact that your favorite color is green and Inuyasha's friend loves the color purple." He said patting my head. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Dr. Kaze left the room to get the ultrasound pictures and I wiped the gel off of my belly. The moment I did Sesshomaru kissed my belly. He was very excited about the babies.

We got the pictures and I cooed over them. My little boy had Sesshomaru's nose and ears and the little girl was sucking her thumb, it was adorable!

"We have to go to school now," Sesshomaru said helping me up. We left after Dr. Kaze told us when our next appointment was. It was in two weeks because she wanted to keep an eye on the babies since they were full demon.

I got into Sesshomaru's car and rubbed my belly I looked over at Sesshomaru and the babies started to kick obsessively. I groaned a little when they kicked me hard. We reached school quickly and I went to homeroom after kissing Sesshy.

Everyone stared at me when I walked into homeroom, Kagura was staring at me like I was cursed or some shit like that. I sat down in my usual place and Ayame looked over at me with a nice smile. It was nice to know that everyone didn't hate me or something. I smiled back and sighed before rubbing my big swollen belly.

The babies kicked reassuringly and I took the ultrasound picture out of my pocket and looked at it before putting it away again. I got up when the bell rang and went to Health. I really didn't want to be here but school was good.

I sat down and my teacher Mrs. Yamata smiled at me. I yawned and stroked my belly. Jakotsu, my friend, poked my back. He sat right behind me.

"Can I feel?" He asked in his high voice. He was completely gay, and that's not me being mean, he actually was gay. I nodded and grabbed his hand before putting it on my belly. The babies kicked his hand and you could see the lumps of their feet.

"I'm pregnant with twins," I said patting the top of my belly. I looked up and almost every single guy in the class was staring at me and my boobs. I looked back down and noticed that my boobs were gigantic, like three cup sizes bigger than before. No wonder the guys were looking at me like that. I sat back and let the babies abuse my innards.

"Today we're going to talk about teenage pregnancy," Mrs. Yamata said looking at me worriedly. I smiled and shrugged, she probably thought I would be offended.

"I guess that's void since Rinny here is preggo," Kagura said being bitchy as usual.

"Don't talk about other people like you know their story," Mrs. Yamata hissed at Kagura. A bunch of people in the class scowled at Kagura and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well do you know Rin's story? She's just a slut and a boyfriend stealer," Kagura said scoffing.

"Kagura, he was never your boyfriend, and Sesshomaru's dad has already offered to get you out of all of my classes, maybe I should take the offer. Sesshomaru deserved someone better than you." I said tearing up.

"Kagura, go to the principal's office right now," Mrs. Yamata said angrily. She wrote her a pass to the principal and made sure she went there by making Bankotsu, Jakotsu's boyfriend, take her there.

"Rin, I'm sorry about Kagura's outburst." Mrs. Yamata said looking at me apologetically.

"It's fine," I said wiping away my tears. The babies kicked softly and I smiled before rubbing my belly. I really just wanted ice cream right now; I had huge cravings all the time. We talked about the risks of getting pregnant as a teen and the bell rang. I went to English, History, and Algebra. I had all my fun classes after lunch. Sesshomaru met me at my locker before lunch.

"What happened, I heard that you cried in health?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

"Kagura was being bitchy and she got in trouble," I said shrugging and pulling on the thick grey sweatshirt that Sesshomaru gave me. I was freezing. Sesshomaru must have noticed because he pulled me into his arms and warmed me up. I kissed him gently and he rubbed my belly. The babies kicked and I giggled before we went to lunch.

I couldn't really keep any food down now days, Sesshomaru got two slices of pizza and we sat down. I was sitting on his lap and snuggling close to him. Kagome walked over and sat down.

"Hi Kags," I said getting off of Sesshomaru's lap and sitting next to her.

"Nice to know that he hasn't been an ass," She said gesturing to Sesshomaru after I told her what happened with Kagura. Inuyasha sat down and his friend Miroku sat down next to him. My friend Sango sat down next to me and patted my belly.

"So, how're the little ones?" She asked looking at me.

"A boy and a girl, oh and they're very healthy." I said stroking the side of my belly. Their little feet were sticking out of my belly and it looked deformed. Kagome, Sango and I started to laugh super loudly and we were leaning against each other for support.

"Why are you wench's laughing?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow. It just made us laugh more and more. We were getting tears in our eyes by the time we settled down.

"Nothing, the babies were doing summersaults in my belly and it looked funny." I said giggling a little.

"Come here," Sesshomaru said calling me to come back to his lap. I went back to him and he kissed my neck. I leaned against him and the babies started to move around again.

"You little guys love daddy, don't you," I cooed to my belly. The babies kicked in agreement and I laughed. I took one of Sesshomaru's slices of pizza and inhaled it. Inuyasha laughed at my hunger and I scowled at him.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned before nuzzling closer to Sesshomaru.

"Maybe we should take you out of school…" Sesshomaru said rubbing my belly. "I'm already finished taking college courses in my main subjects, we can just go out of school."

"I think that's a good idea." I said yawning again. I just sat there and fell asleep on Sesshomaru's lap.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was still on Sesshomaru's lap but we were in his bedroom. I looked over at the clock and saw that we had to visit my parents in two hours.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said kissing my cheek. The babies were kicking softly; it was making me sleepy.

"Do you know why I'm so tired?" I asked yawning again.

"The babies are full demons; they're draining your energy. You should really gain some weight," Sesshomaru said kissing me.

"Why should I gain weight?" I asked leaning against his chest.

"The babies are using your energy, if you're healthier the babies won't drain _all_ your energy." Sesshomaru explained quietly.

"Ok," I said patting his cheek.

"I need to get food to my mate and babies now," Sesshomaru said lifting me up and taking me to the kitchen.

I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of ice cream before telling me to eat it while he cooked. It was rocky road, Yay!

"I love you so much." I said opening the carton and shoving a spoon of ice cream in my mouth.

"The ice cream or me?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. I scowled at him and continued eating.

"I love the ice cream Sesshomaru," I said in an equally sarcastic tone.

Sesshomaru gave me a plate of bacon. I had a huge meat craving all the time. I ate the bacon happily and the babies kicked softly. He gave me a plate of eggs afterwards and made me eat everything.

"Sesshomaru if you don't stop making me eat like this I'm gonna get fat!" I whined.

"You won't get fat, ok." Sesshomaru said patting my belly. I really wanted these babies to be born soon. I was due in less than two months. I could have my babies this month.

"I want to go shopping with my parents today. You and my dad are coming along so we have someone to carry the baby stuff." I said looking up at him.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said shrugging.

"We also need to paint the room tomorrow and we're skipping school." I said patting his head. I finished eating and went downstairs. Sesshomaru grabbed his car keys and we drove over to my parent's house.

I walked in and my mom ran to hug me.

"Rin! How are you and our grandchildren," Mom said rubbing my belly.

"Good…we're going shopping for baby stuff today and I wanted you to come with me." I said patting my belly.

"I would love to shop for them!" My mom said jumping up and down. She was very eccentric and I loved her. She was like a fun little pixie.

"Let's go!" I screamed before my dad walked out. My mom grabbed his hand and I grabbed Sesshomaru before I dragged them out to Sesshomaru's car. My dad sat in the front with Sesshomaru and my mom and I sat in the backseat and talked about the babies.

"So what are the genders?" Mom asked patting my belly. The babies kicked her hand.

"A boy and a girl, I'm due the first week of next month," I said holding my belly. The babies started to kick hard and a winced a little. I breathed out slowly and the babies stopped kicking so much.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I'm good…Sesshomaru and I have to choose a room in his house for the nursery, I was thinking the room right next to his, because Inuyasha's room isn't next to his since Sesshomaru is older and got to choose his room first."

"You aren't going to move back home?" Dad asked looking back at me.

"Well it would be easier for Rin and I to be together while raising our children. We are mates anyways." Sesshomaru said shrugging.

"That makes sense," mom said nodding. The babies started to wiggle around in my belly and it looked really weird. My mom noticed and smiled before laughing a little.

"Those babies are so cute," She said patting my belly gently. The babies kicked harder and I groaned a little before shifting. My back really hurt right now.

We went to the mall that was near our house and my mom and I were giggling and talking about the babies. We went to a maternity store and bought some clothes for me first. We bought three pairs of yoga pants, some tank tops, and a bunch of cute shirts and dresses and some cute maternity bras.

We went to a baby store next. My mom found a bunch of cute baby shoes and booties and we couldn't resist buying a bunch. I also found the outfits to put them in when we brought them home. I found a tiny onesie dress for our little girl and a cute purple and blue onesie for our little boy. My dad found cute hats for them and I got about seven of them…I wanted to be prepared!

I got a double breast pump and bottles and I found the cutest bows for my little girl. I really wanted to come up with names soon. I got a few simple colored onesies and Sesshomaru ended up buying a double stroller and we found cribs for the babies and we got two white bassinets. Sesshomaru and I were really going to be prepared for these little ones.

When we finally finished it was two hours later. Everyone piled back in the car and we dropped my parents home after I said goodbye. Sesshomaru drove us home and put all the baby stuff in the room next to his which we planned to be the nursery.

"I want to go shopping for the paint for the nursery." I said dragging Sesshomaru outside after grabbing his keys. I gave them to him and he started the car.

"What color do you want the nursery to be?" Sesshomaru asked driving to the closest home furnishing store.

"I want it to be either purple and green, or purple and blue. I like blue more than green for the babies' room. Maybe Pink…." I said rubbing my belly. "So babies, what do you say about blue?" I asked my belly. The babies started to abuse the inside of my belly. "Green?" I asked afterwards. The babies kicked again.

"I don't think the babies can help you with their room," Sesshomaru asked laughing a little. He patted my belly and smiled at me.

"Well I want it to be light pink and dark blue, it will be a nice contrast," I said bringing out the art side in myself. I was planning to major in art in college. I already sent applications to most colleges that I wanted to go to.

"That will probably look good…what if we use the opposite…dark pink and light blue?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at me.

"I guess either would work," I said shrugging. Sesshomaru finally got to the store and Sesshomaru helped me out before locking the car.

I walked in and walked to the paint section of the store. I looked at the paint colors and focused on blue, purple, and pink. I found two really nice light pink called 'Ballerina' and 'Carnation Bloom'. I also found two dark pinks called 'Dragon Fruit' and 'Orchid Rose'.

The light blue I found was called 'Frost Wind' and the dark blue was called 'Nocturnal Sea'. I also found a dark purple and light purple just in case I changed my mind. The light purple was called 'New Violet' and the dark purple was called 'Delicious Berry'. I finally decided that I liked New Violet, Delicious Berry and Frost Wind.

I wanted to have about two feet of Frost Wind at the top of the wall and then a 1 inch border at the top and 6 inch border of Nocturnal Sea on the bottom with New Violet blended in the middle. I kind of wanted to paint the ceiling blue and put glow in the dark stars at the top with the constellations. Maybe when the babies were older, I had a feeling having the stars would freak out the babies. I still wanted to paint the ceiling though.

I had the whole idea in my head and I was going to make Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho paint the nursery tomorrow. I wanted the room to be prepared by the time the babies came; even though they would be in our room for the first few months. There was already a door between our room and the nursery.

When we got home I was exhausted. Sesshomaru lifted me up and carried me upstairs after he put the paint in the garage. He put me down on the bed and took my clothes off before slipping one of his big shirts over my head. He stripped down into his boxers and pulled me to him under the covers. I yawned and nuzzled close to him while he rubbed my belly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up it was already nine o'clock in the morning and I rubbed my eyes before a smell hit my nose. I opened the connecting door to the nursery and saw that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho were painting it. They were almost done with all of the walls and Sesshomaru was doing the top of one wall. The ceiling was already painted.

"It's so pretty!" I said loudly. Sesshomaru looked over at me and smiled. He put the paint roller and walked over to me.

"You shouldn't be here, the paint fumes are bad for the babies," Sesshomaru said rubbing my belly.

"It's only majorly bad for me before 14 weeks, and I'm more than 14 weeks." I said putting my hands on my hips. He leaned down and kissed me before patting my belly and going back to work. I went to the kitchen and Izayoi was standing there drinking coffee with Kagome.

"Well hello there sleepy head," Kagome said giggling. She put her hand on my belly and the babies started to kick her hand. I giggled when they kicked her hard. They kicked my ribs and I groaned loudly in pain. Oh my fucking god that hurt.

"What's wrong," Izayoi said putting her hand against my belly. The babies stopped kicking my ribs and kicked her hand gently. I sighed in relief and patted the top of my belly. My ribs still hurt a little bit though.

"Nothing the babies just kicked my ribs a little." I said yawning. I didn't feel like eating right now so I didn't. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Inutaisho came to the kitchen.

"We finished painting," Sesshomaru said kissing me before he rubbed paint on my face. My mouth widened and I hit his arm. I had a bunch of paint on my face now.

"Dick!" I yelled before storming off. He should know that he shouldn't provoke me by now. I went to the bathroom and washed the paint off my face. The baby kicked close to my ribs and I cried out in pain. I lifted up my shirt and noticed the purple bruises that were around my ribs. The babies must have bruised me.

Sesshomaru walked in while I was inspecting my bruises. He pulled me over to him and noticed the bruises. He rubbed them a little and I cried out in pain again.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing the bruises lightly. It kinda felt good.

"The babies kicked my ribs," I said stroking the side of my belly. The bruises started to go away; I guess being pregnant with full demon babies did have its pros.

"Tell me if it happens again," Sesshomaru said stroking my belly before kissing me gently. The babies started to kick against his palm.

"Next time warn me before you shove paint on my face." I said sticking my tongue out. I walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs again. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep.

**So, what do you think about the chappie? I'm thinking that Rin will give birth in the next chapter…do you think I should? I've been sick for a while and I have a stupid ear infection and the antibiotics make me super sleepy, but I'll try to update weekly now. I still love getting reviews, maybe they'll cure my stupid cold! Please R&R and I'll name one of the babies after you…(probably not :P)**


	6. Chapter 5

**1 Month Later**

When I woke up I rubbed face and a gush of red liquid fell on my hand. Oh damn, my nose was bleeding. I got out of bed.

It was gushing blood, I really hated blood. I tipped my head up and pressed my nose. I went to the bathroom and got all the blood out of my nose before changing. Then I walked to the kitchen. Today was just not my day.

"The paint has been dry for a month, let's go up there and decorate!" Izayoi said excitedly. I hated to burst her bubble.

"I kind of wanted to decorate alone with Sesshomaru, and the guys will probably help us put things together," I said silently, she pouted a little before sighing.

"Fine, but I get to see it first once it's done," She said sitting down again.

I shrugged and dragged Sesshomaru with me and Inuyasha and Inutaisho followed. I took him upstairs and we started to take the crib parts out of the boxes I watched the guys put them together and then they set up the bassinets and I put them in the cribs. They fit inside perfectly and they looked so cute.

After that I made the guys put together the changing table while I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, my babies were kicking my bladder. After they made it I told them to put it in the corner of the room near the cribs. The cribs were in the middle of far wall and there was a window in between the cribs. The window was painted with nocturnal sea.

We bought two swings for downstairs in the living room and two that were in the corner of the nursery for when the babies were born and there was an infant play pen in the corner of the nursery. We put diapers, baby wipes, and baby powder on the bottom parts of the changing table and we had a baby blue dresser that had socks and a bunch of onesies in the two top drawers, some cute shirt and pant sets in another drawer, dresses and blankets were in the bottom drawer.

The room looked so cute right now. There was a closet on the other side of the room and shoes and extra stuff were on the shelves in there. There were also baby bouncers that were stored under the cribs. We also had pacifiers in the drawers of the changing tables.

I wanted these babies here today! I wanted them so much; I just wanted to see them. I was tired of just seeing their outlines in the ultrasound. I was already due in less than two weeks. Maybe I could have a scheduled C section… Sesshomaru walked over to me and kneeled in front of me.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked putting his hand on top of mine.

"I want these babies soon," I said shifting so I could get comfortable.

"I know you do, I want them to be with us soon too." Sesshomaru said kissing my belly. The babies kicked his mouth and I started giggling like crazy. I felt my panties get soaked I guess I laughed so much that I pissed.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and went back to the room. The wetness seeped down my leg.

"Umm, Sesshomaru…" I said quietly.

"Do you not like something in the room?" He asked clueless. "Do you want to change the paint colors, or layout, or som−," I cut him off

"My water just broke," I said slowly and calmly.

"Oh, well that's amazing…" Sesshomaru said calmly. About one second before he started panicking and acting completely ridiculous; I was the one who was going to give birth here!

"Calm down you worry wart." I said rolling my eyes. I went to the bathroom and changed into a comfy dress before I went to the nursery and chose an adorable dress to bring our baby girl home in and a cute navy blue onesie and tiny pants for our baby boy. I also grabbed two hats and a little hair bow. I couldn't wait to see them!

I put them in a cute baby bag and took a small duffel before putting some of my regular clothes in it and a razor before I grabbed Sesshomaru's clothes and put them in the bag.

"Why are you taking my clothes?" Sesshomaru asked idiotically.

"Because I'm a secret cross dresser…what do you think? I'm not staying in the hospital alone for two days!" I said pouting at him. He patted my belly and I rolled my eyes and gave Sesshomaru the bags before we got into the car. I got my first contraction after we started driving. I groaned a little. We got to the hospital soon.

"Oh god, I need some fucking drugs!" I screamed pathetically when Sesshomaru helped me into a wheelchair. I was so excited about the babies.

"It's okay Rin; you'll be having the babies in no time." Izayoi said comforting me.

"You're right; I want a natural birth, no drugs." I said relaxing a little. Izayoi went to go call my parents and Sesshomaru walked into the room and kissed my forehead.

"I can't wait to meet our babies." I said pulling him down for a real kiss. I smiled against his lips. Soon our babies would be with us.

"We haven't talked about names," Sesshomaru said looking at me.

"We have time to kill, let's think of names!" I said rubbing my belly lovingly. The babies kicked my hand gently.

"I was thinking about Mamoru for a boy, it means earth." Sesshomaru said running his hand through his hair. I guess he was thinking about this as much as I was.

"It's cute, I like Ami for a girl, it means friend." I said rubbing my sore belly again. I got a contraction and I cried out a little bit.

"Maybe you shouldn't have a natural birth," Sesshomaru said probably panicking again.

"I'll be fine, I don't want drugs, I can do this ok." I said patting his cheek.

"Ok," Sesshomaru said sighing and rubbing my belly. I was happy we finally decided on names, although I wanted to name our son Ichiro, or Daichi.

**23 Hours Later**

I woke up with longer contractions and more pain. I wanted these babies out of me right now.

"I need these babies out!" I screamed when I got another contraction. They were lasting about one minute right now.

Sesshomaru was still holding my hand and sleeping on the chair next to the bed. I cried out in pain and Dr. Kaze walked in.

"So, how are you doing?" She asked checking to see how dilated I was.

"Like crap, I just want to hold my babies." I said crying a little.

"Well it looks like you're going to start pushing in the next few minutes." Dr. Kaze said encouragingly. I shoved Sesshomaru awake.

"What," he asked still in his half drowsy state.

"I get to start pushing soon!" I said happily. That woke up Sesshomaru.

"Thank god, I want to see our kids." Sesshomaru said kissing me sweetly. I got a contraction and I moaned loudly in pain.

"I told everyone that you're going to start pushing, when you get your next contraction make a bowel movement and push as hard as you can." Dr. Kaze said showing me where to put my legs. I was stark naked right now; the contractions were more uncomfortable with clothes on.

I felt a contraction and I pushed hard with a scream. I was squeezing the shit out of Sesshomaru's hand. It hurt so fucking much. Dr. Kaze told me to push again and I did what she said. Oh my god, I hated labor so much.

"The baby's crowning, keep going." Dr. Kaze said while Sesshomaru rubbed my back and held my hand. I squeezed his hand when I pushed and the shoulders were out. I needed this baby out.

"Keep going one more big push and the baby will be out." Dr. Kaze said smiling at me. I pushed as hard as I could and screamed loudly. I heard a shrill cry that wasn't my own.

"We've got a baby boy here." Dr. Kaze said smiling. "Do you want to cut the cord?" She asked Sesshomaru he walked over to her and she showed him where to cut. She put our son on the blanket that was on my chest.

"Hi baby boy," I cooed to our sweet little son he was still crying, he was the cutest baby in the entire world. "Ichiro," I cooed stroking his cheek. He was so sweet!

"Ichiro?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It means first son, and it's adorable." I said sticking my tongue out at him. I felt another contraction and I groaned. The nurse took Ichiro away to clean him up. I groaned and clutched onto Sesshomaru's hand again. I started to push at my next contraction and she came out a lot quicker than her brother, it took five pushes for her. I felt like sleeping right now but I wanted to meet my babies.

I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I wasn't that sore, probably because I was Sesshomaru's mate. I shaved my legs and changed into yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and Sesshomaru was already changed. He looked happy.

"Hello there daddy," I said putting my arms around his neck. I kissed him and smiled against his lips. I wanted to see out babies. The babies were sleeping in the corner of the room near the sun. I walked over to them and picked both of them up before sitting down on the now clean bed.

"Well hello there." I said when both of them started nuzzling into my breasts. I guess they were hungry. I had been learning how to breastfeed and I lifted my shirt off after giving Ami to Sesshomaru. I stroked Ichiro's cheek and he opened his mouth and I helped him latch on. He opened his eyes and stared at me with his huge golden eyes, he looked so much like Sesshomaru.

"Hi baby boy, are you hungry," I cooed to my cute little boy. He was kicking and stretching his little feet while I talked to him. Ichiro was so tiny and adorable.

He unlatched and I tried to get him to latch on again but he didn't so I gave him to Sesshomaru and took Ami and started to nurse her.

"Ami, do you like your pretty name?" I asked kissing her cheek. She yawned adorably and she kicked her feet just like her brother. She was wearing a newborn hospital onesie and she didn't look comfortable. I wanted to put her in her cute little dress.

I looked over at Sesshomaru and he was holding Ichiro in his lap and bouncing him a little. Ichiro yawned and nuzzled into his daddy's chest. Sesshomaru rested him on his chest and patted his back lightly. Sesshomaru was definitely prepared to be a dad.

Ami yawned and unlatched. I pulled my shirt down and patted her back with a blanket over my shoulder. She burped cutely and looked at me with my chocolate brown eyes. She looked so sweet with my eyes.

"Hi sweetheart, are you looking at mommy," I cooed to Ami kissing her cheek, she was such a cutie! I was so happy to finally have my babies.

"The doctor said we can go home today." Sesshomaru said standing up and playing with Ichiro. Ami was nuzzled into me and I bounced her a little in my arms. She yawned and continued to look at me.

"Do you like mommy's voice sweetheart," I cooed to Ami she just yawned and nuzzled into me a little bit more.

"I don't think she can answer yet," Sesshomaru said laughing a little. She looked over at Sesshomaru with her big brown eyes. We switched babies and I played with Ichiro. He looked so much like Sesshomaru.

"I want to go home soon," I said kissing Ichiro's forehead. Ami was asleep on Sesshomaru's chest. Ichiro made a little tiny baby cough and I wrapped his blanket around him. His hand was near my neck and he was asleep.

"Well we can leave right now If we wanted too," Sesshomaru said smiling at me.

"Good…I can't believe we're parents." I said smiling back at him. I felt like jumping in joy.

"I can't believe we have our babies," Sesshomaru said kissing Ami's cheek.

"It feels like it's been years since we first found out I was pregnant," I said settling Ichiro into my lap. He was still sleeping and making cute little baby squeaking noises. It was so damn cute!

Sesshomaru grabbed the baby bag and let me change the babies into their adorable outfits. Ami looked so cute in her little dress. I wanted to hug her and play with her and snuggle with her!

"Hi little man," I said taking Ichiro from Sesshomaru once he was changed into his navy blue onesie. He was wiggling and I put his little baby pants over his onesie. It was kinda hard since he was wiggling so much.

They both made cute little sounds to each other and were lying down next to each other on their backs. I put Ami's bow headband on and put both of their hats on. They looked so sweet!

"Hi twinnies," I said leaning down and hugging both of them. I was so happy that they were here now. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed me softly.

"It's so nice to have them here now," He said sighing and kissing me again.

"I know, we've waited such a long time. Labor sucked though." I said remembering how tired I was afterwards.

"Well we won't have more kids for at least a year or two," Sesshomaru said lifting Ichiro up; he was sucking on his hand and he was staring around the room and looking up at his daddy.

"Do you like staring at daddy?" I cooed to Ichiro before picking up Ami and putting her on my chest. Her hand was on top of my chest and she was making little breathing sounds. She was sleeping and kicking her little feet and stretching.

"Let's go home now," I said grabbing the bag and wrapping Ami in her blanket. I gave Sesshomaru Ichiro's blanket and he covered him with it. We both went out to the car and I saw that their car seats were already in the car. I put Ami in her baby carrier and then put it in the car seat. Sesshomaru did the same with Ichiro and we were on our way home. My parents had visited us an hour after I gave birth and they were in love with the twins.

"We reached his house quickly and I took the twins inside. They were still both asleep and in their carriers. I took them upstairs to my bedroom and took them to their bassinets in mine and Sesshomaru's room.

There was a changing table in there too so we didn't have to go back and forth between their room to change their diapers. Ami's face scrunched up a little and she started to wail. I picked her up and knew that she was hungry.

Ichiro was still asleep and making little sleep sounds from his bassinet. I took my shirt off and started to feel Ami. She just stared into my eyes and kept kicking her little legs cutely. Sesshomaru walked in and saw me feeding Ami. He walked over and sat behind me so he could see her while she ate.

"She's such a cutie," Sesshomaru said putting his head on my shoulder. He was completely right; she was the most adorable baby I had ever seen. I loved the twins so much already.

"I know, Ichiro looks exactly like you," I said looking back at him. They both had a tiny pair of dog ears on their heads like Inuyasha and they looked so cute.

Ami closed her eyes and continued to nurse. Ichiro started to cry and Sesshomaru went and got him. He changed Ichiro's diaper and Ami unlatched so I took Ichiro to nurse him. He was fast asleep while he nursed. Ichiro had Sesshomaru's silver hair and a crescent moon marking on his forehead.

Ichiro unlatched and started to cry. I tried to get him to latch on again but he wouldn't. I went to the nursery and put a pacifier in his mouth. He finally stopped crying and I put him back in his bassinet with his blanket on top of him. Sesshomaru put Ami in her bassinet also.

"I want to sleep now daddy, who knows when they'll sleep this calmly," I said kissing his cheek. I changed into one of his big shirts with shorts underneath and Sesshomaru took off everything but his boxers. I wasn't exactly happy with my body right now and Sesshomaru looked completely sexy and I really wanted to fuck him soon. Too bad I needed to wait six weeks.

He pulled me to him and kissed my neck before I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up to shrill cries and realized that Sesshomaru was already out of bed and trying to calm Ichiro down. The moment that Sesshomaru lifted him out of his bassinet he calmed down. Ami was still sleeping calmly.

"What happened?" I asked yawning a little bit.

"Ichiro is hungry," Sesshomaru said giving him to me. I kissed his forehead before taking the big shirt off and feeding him. He was awake this time and looked at me with his cute golden eyes. Ami's eyes were chocolate brown, just like mine.

"Hi little butterfly," I cooed to Ichiro. He made a cute little squealing sound and continued to eat. My boobs were so sore all the time now, if I didn't feed them for too long they would start to ache. Sesshomaru lifted up Ami and held her in his arms while he rocked back and forth. She woke up and stared at her daddy.

"Hi princess," Sesshomaru cooed to Ami quietly. She scrunched up her face and nuzzled closer to Sesshomaru.

"She knows your voice," I said looking at him while Ichiro continued to suckle my breast.

"I know that, she's so adorable," Sesshy said playing with her tiny hands. She clutched onto one of his fingers and scrunched up her nose a little. She was definitely going to be spoiled as hell.

Ichiro unlatched and started to look around the room. I guess it was pretty interesting to him. The room was white and the ceiling was gold. I loved this room.

"Give me Ami," I said patting Ichiro's back and burping him. He took Ichiro and gave me Ami so I could feed her. She was asleep but she still latched on. I leaned against my pillows and I closed my eyes. I was so tired. Ami unlatched and I patted her back to burp her.

"Hi sweetie," I said kissing her forehead. I was so excited to have the babies with us. It was still a little weird to not have my big belly still. I had gotten used to the repeated kicking near my bladder.

"Ichiro is falling asleep again," Sesshomaru said chuckling a little. I guess it super funny how much they slept, they were barely awake.

"Let him sleep then," I said rolling my eyes while Ami's eyes started to droop too. She was falling asleep also. I put her in her bassinet and Sesshomaru did the same with Ichiro and we put a baby monitor in the room and took the other one with us downstairs. I was starving right now.

Izayoi greeted us downstairs. She was cooking in the kitchen and I walked over and hugged her. I was going to invite my parents over to meet Izayoi and Inutaisho. They hadn't met them except for when I gave birth.

"Hi Rin," Izayoi said turning around and smiling at me. She was so nice.

"Hi Izayoi," I said sighing happily. I was in a drunken happy mood right now.

"I'm making pancakes," She said before gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down and grabbed my phone off the counter. I started to play a game on it and Sesshomaru walked behind me and scared me.

I screamed and almost fell off my chair.

"What the hell Sesshy," I said looking back at him angrily.

"Sorry," He said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned against him. I heard a sound from the baby monitor and then it became a full out wail. I sighed and went upstairs. I guess this was my life for the next two years.

**So, what'dya think? Is it good, is it bad? Do you hate the names or love them? I've been wanted them to be born for such a long time, lol. Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**4 Months Later**

"Sesshomaru! Can you please get Ichiro to calm down?" I asked him while he just stood there. He picked up Ichiro and started to rock him. I was unsuccessfully trying to get Ami to eat and she refused to latch on. I knew she was hungry too.

"Sweetheart, please stop being stubborn," I cooed to her softly while she cried. I sighed and put her on my shoulder before bouncing a little and humming a lullaby to her. I turned the sound maker on and the sound of waves lulled Ami to sleep. I changed her diaper and put a clean onesie on her before putting her back in her bassinet. I went to my bedroom and changed into yoga pants and a tank top.

I went back to the nursery and Ichiro was eating from a bottle and Ami was calmly asleep. Maybe she wasn't hungry? I sat down on the rocking chair in the corner and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru was the only person who had been getting a decent amount of sleep.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked me gently. I mumbled something and continued resting. Sesshy burped Ichiro and then changed his diaper and put him in a cute blue onesie before putting him in his bassinet.

"I'm so tired," I said quietly while the babies slept for once. Sesshomaru lifted me up bridal style and took me back to our bedroom. He put me on the bed and he lay down with me.

"I know you are," Sesshomaru said pulling me into his arms and rubbing my back. I leaned against his chest and dozed off.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up alone and I could hear the babies' coos. I went to the nursery and saw that Sesshomaru was playing with the twins. They were making cute little giggles and sitting next to him on the floor. He was laying on his back and Ami was sitting on his chest while Ichiro sat right next to his head and poked his cheeks.

"Oh my god, that is so cute," I said when Ichiro poked his face again and Ami bounced on his chest and I picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Hi," Sesshomaru said looking up at me and giving me a smile. I giggled and Ami yawned and fisted my hair. I pried her hand off of it when she tried to put it in her mouth. Both of them were growing faster than normal since they were half demons. Ami had cute little ears like Inuyasha and so did Ichiro. They were so adorable!

"Hi," I replied to him before sitting down and leaning down to kiss him. Ichiro giggled and started to play with Sesshomaru's hand. He grabbed his finger and kept bringing it to his mouth.

I took my shirt off and held Ami so I could feed her. She was probably hungry. She latched on immediately and stared up at me with her bright gold eyes.

"Hi baby girl," I cooed to her while I rubbed her back. She was so adorable. I looked at Sesshomaru and Ichiro and Ichiro was holding onto Sesshomaru's thumb and bouncing up and down. I laughed at the sight; Ichiro was such a cutie pie. He fell onto his back from bouncing so much and started to cry. Sesshomaru sat up and kissed his cheek before rubbing his back.

"Aww little guy, you aren't supposed to eat daddy's hair," I commented when he fisted Sesshomaru's hair and shoved it in his mouth. Sesshomaru pulled his hair out of our son's mouth and he started wailing.

"It would taste so bad baby boy," I said while Ami unlatched. I changed her diaper and put her back in her bassinet. I took Ichiro from Sesshomaru and rubbed his back while he wailed. He settled down after a few minutes and I rubbed the tears off his face before putting him in his bassinet.

"They are so cute," I said taking Sesshomaru's hand and pulling him downstairs with me. I saw Izayoi in the kitchen and I sat down before pulling Sesshomaru with me. I kissed him and put my arms around his neck. I was really starting to want sex again.

"Do you think we'll have more kids eventually?" I asked suddenly. I didn't want more kids for at least two or three years but I wanted to know if he wanted kids too. I was tired enough with two babies.

"Not right now, but eventually," Sesshomaru said kissing me again. My parents hadn't seen the babies for the last three weeks.

"Let's go take the babies to my parents house for a visit," I said getting up and pulling him upstairs with me. I picked Ichiro up out of his bassinet and put him in his carrier. Sesshomaru did the same with Ami and we took them downstairs.

"Get your car keys," I told Sesshomaru before going back upstairs and getting my baby bag. It had diapers, pacifiers, two bottles, and a few onesies and hats. Sesshomaru had gotten a 2013 Cadillac CTS-V Wagon since it was baby safe unlike the three sports cars he owned.

I went to the garage and buckled their carriers into the car seats. I made sure they were good before going into my seat.

Sesshomaru started driving and Ichiro woke up and started to wail. I sighed and climbed to the middle back seat since you couldn't put car seats in the middle. I put a pacifier in Ichiro's mouth and he stopped crying and stared at me with his eyes. The both had Sesshomaru's cute gold eyes.

Ami was still asleep and I covered her with her blanket and wrapped her in it comfortably. She was such a cutie and she was always so warm. I loved to cuddle with my babies, especially when they weren't crying. I had recently learned that skin to skin contact worked best when calming these two.

"Baby boy, do you like screaming?" I asked him softly before patting his belly. He cooed and pushed his pacifier out of his mouth and started to kick his feet uncomfortably, he whimpered a little and started to make slight crying sounds. I adjusted the straps in his carrier and made them a little bit looser and he settled down.

"Is that better?" I whispered before kissing his forehead. He scrunched his face up and I put is pacifier in his mouth before he fell asleep again. I sighed and leaned against my seat. Sesshomaru parked his car in my house driveway. My parent's house was so fucking huge.

I climbed back into the front seat and got Ichiro from his car seat while Sesshomaru got Ami. Ichiro was still asleep and Ami was playing with her blanket and kicking her feet, she was so cute. I knocked on the front door before my mom opened it.

"Oh Rin, come in," My mom said ushering Sesshomaru and I in. Ami started to whimper and she started to cry a little. Sesshomaru put her carrier on the couch before lifting her out of it and resting her on his chest while he walked around. I took Ichiro out of his carrier and gave him to my mom.

"Hi little one," My mom cooed to him while he looked around. I took his pacifier out of his mouth and he yawned before fisting my mom's hair. That little boy loved playing with people's hair. My dad walked into the living room and Sesshomaru gave Ami to him.

"So, how is it raising these two?" My mom asked sitting down on the couch. Ichiro was resting on her chest and playing with her hair. He let go of her hair and started to play with her necklace.

"Frustrating, but they're so cute," I said chuckling a little. They really were cute, and that made up for all of their flaws. Ichiro peed everywhere and Ami always made a scene before she went to sleep or ate. It was heaven when they didn't make a fuss. Last week when I changed Ichiro's diaper he peed on me and in my mouth…ugh.

"They really are cute," My dad said playing with Ami's hand. She yawned before she started to cry loudly. I took her from my dad and rubbed her back while she cried. I put her back in her carrier and put her pacifier in her mouth. I put her blanket on her and she fell asleep.

"So, how do you feel," My mom asked putting Ichiro in his carrier. She buckled him in and covered him with his blanket.

"I don't know, like a mom?" I said laughing a bit.

"You were the sweetest baby in the world, and you rarely cried," My mom said sitting on the couch with me.

"Well we're lucky when these two don't cry even for an hour," I said sighing. I was really tired now days and the babies didn't help much either.

"I think they're just colicky," My mom said playing with Ami's hand. She was sleeping and wiggling.

"Yeah, probably," I said standing up. I was very comfortable with my body right now. I looked better than ever even after having twins.

Ichiro started wiggling and fussing and he kicked his feet happily. He was such a happy little guy. I tickled his tummy and he giggled before yawning and falling asleep.

"I think it's time for these two to take a nap," I said while Ichiro put his hand around my finger.

"We'll see you later, okay," My mom said hugging me. I hugged my dad too and my mom gave Sesshomaru a huge hug. He seemed a bit uncomfortable. We left and Sesshomaru buckled Ami in while I buckled Ichiro.

"You looked so uncomfortable when my mom hugged you," I said making fun of him.

"Well I don't like hugs, unless they're from you and you're naked." Sesshomaru said flashing me a tiny smile. I rolled my eyes and I heard Ichiro start fussing and I reached over and put a pacifier in his mouth and he stopped.

Ami decided to be a drama queen and follow her brother's example. She started wailing loudly and she was wiggling and kicking like crazy. I sighed and put her pacifier in her mouth too. She stopped crying and made small sniffling sounds.

"You like making mommy tired don't you baby girl," I cooed to her while she fell asleep again. They were both going to stay in rear facing car seats for a while; then they would be upgraded to front facing car seats.

"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked me pulling into the driveway. I took Ichiro and Ami's carriers out and Sesshomaru took Ichiro before we walked inside. I went upstairs and put Ami on the changing table before changing her diaper. She was giggling and cooing cutely.

I lifted her off of the changing table and I took my shirt off to nurse Ami. She latched on immediately and Sesshomaru changed Ichiro's diaper before giving him to me. I brought him to my other breast and he latched on quickly.

"Hi babies," I cooed to them softly. I giggled when Ami kicked her feet softly. They were both so damn cute.

Ami unlatched and was about to cry when Sesshomaru took her from me and started to play with her hands. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru's fingers and pulled them and giggled like crazy. Ichiro unlatched and yawned. I lifted him up and kissed his forehead before putting a cute green onesie on him. I put him in his bassinet and covered him with his blanket.

Sesshomaru put a pink onesie on Ami and put her into her bassinet too. He turned the sound maker on and kissed me softly before closing the door and pulling me to our room.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when he closed our bedroom door and kissed me roughly. He put his arms around my waist and I realized that I still wasn't wearing my shirt.

"Having my way with you," Sesshomaru said kissing me again before I could say anything. He lifted me up and put me on the bed before kissing down my body and kissing my neck. His hands wandered down and he started to play with my nipples.

"Stop, they're really sensitive," I said pushing him away. He kissed my neck again and started to play with my nipples again. It felt good though.

"I need you," Sesshomaru growled slightly before traveling down and sucking on my nipples softly. I moaned and pulled him back up for a kiss.

"Keep going," I said kissing him again. He took my pants and panties off. I took his shirt off and kicked his pants off while he played with my breasts. He squeezed them and I'm pretty sure milk squirted out of them.

"That's why you don't play with my tits," I said sighing. He ignored me and started to suck on my breasts again.

"Stop," I said pushing him away. I got up and put panties and a bra on before shoving on pants and short sleeved shirt. He quickly changed and followed me. He pinned me against the wall in the hallway once he caught up to me.

"Why can't we," Sesshomaru asked looking straight at me.

"I don't want to have sex, okay." I said pushing him off me before going straight downstairs. I sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. I channel surfed for a few minutes before getting bored and going upstairs to the nursery. Sesshomaru wasn't in there and I sat down on the rocking chair in there and turned the lights off so the babies could sleep.

I just sat there and watched the babies sleep. They were so cute. I wanted to cuddle with them all the time. I took both of them out of their bassinets and sat down on the chair with both of them sleeping on my lap. They were both next to each other and kept wiggling and getting closer to each other. It was freaking adorable.

"You two are so cute, you know that," I said leaning down to kiss their foreheads and cheeks. They fussed for a second before falling asleep again. Sesshomaru walked in and saw that I was letting them sleep on my lap.

"We made some cute babies," Sesshomaru said coming up behind me. He kissed my head and then sat down in front of me so he could see the babies. I had been taking online college courses and planned to get an online degree in literature and art.

"I know, they are so adorable aren't they," I said cooing to them. Ami yawned and opened up her little eyes before stretching and scrunching up her face. Sesshomaru lifted her up and rubbed her back while she woke up. She started to hiccup and Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed her forehead before resting her on his chest. She was playing with his hair. She was speaking her baby babble loudly and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ami, are you trying to talk to me and daddy?" I asked her before rubbing her belly. She started to laugh loudly and I laughed with her. Baby laughs were so adorable, she was a cutie pie.

Ichiro woke up and yawned and opened his little eyes. He saw me and giggled before grabbing my hair. I yelped a little when he pulled and he started to cry.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong," I said rubbing his back to soothe him. He calmed down into whimpers and stretched before babbling along with his sister. It sounded like they were trying to say something but they got stuck with their garbled cuteness.

"Are you tired little people?" I asked them before rubbing their bellies. They were so adorable. Ami giggled and started to stretch some more.

Ichiro was yawning and stretching in my arms and he put his hand on my chest and started to fuss. Both of my babies loved making mommy a bit frustrated. I rubbed his back and he started crying loudly.

"It's okay little guy," I said pulling him to my body while rubbing his back gently. He just kept crying. Sesshomaru held his arms out and I gave him to Sesshomaru. Maybe he just wanted his daddy for a while. I took Ami and bounced her in my lap while Sesshomaru helped Ichiro calm down.

Ami yawned and scrunched up her eyes before whimpering. She was always the tired one. I patted her back and held her on my chest while she fell asleep. I put her back into her bassinet and Sesshomaru put Ichiro in his. Ichiro was looking around and playing with his feet. It was hilarious. I covered him with a blanket and rubbed his belly until he fell asleep.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said pulling me with him.

"Why?" I asked him pulling my hand out of his and turning the lights off in the nursery before closing the door. I had a baby monitor with me.

"I want to have some mommy and daddy time," Sesshomaru said leaning down to kiss me before throwing me over his shoulder and taking me downstairs. He told Izayoi to take care of the twins until we came back before getting his car keys and putting me in his Lamborghini Aventador. He was literally obsessed with his sport cars. This one was black and the interior was black and grey. It was actually a pretty nice car with GPS.

"What does 'mommy and daddy time' entail?" I asked getting in and putting my seat belt on.

"Dinner and then lovemaking," Sesshomaru replied starting the car. This car was definitely made for speed. I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"No lovemaking, dinner is fine though," I said laughing. He just wanted some hot and heavy sex. He turned to me and rolled his eyes before driving. We were going to one of my favorite Italian places that my parents used to take me to whenever they were in town. I used to hate being rich and now I realized that it was easier to have money when raising kids. My parents used to think that giving me everything I wanted would make up for them never being there for me. Not at my first music recital, not at my ballet recital, I couldn't even go to the father daughter dance since my parents were never home.

Enough listening to me wallow in self pity. I felt like an Adele song right now with all this sadness and pity stuck in me. I pulled my attention back to Sesshomaru. He was so sweet sometimes and other times he was a complete asshole.

I really loved him and I knew he loved me just as much, if not more. I really hoped that we would never get in fights. I know that Sesshomaru could be a complete asshole and I definitely knew that I could be a bitch. Sesshomaru noticed that I was staring at him after a few minutes.

"What are you looking at?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me.

"You," I said quietly. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away.

"Does this mean that we can have sex?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me seriously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes, it does," I said laughing at his eagerness to have sex with me. I really was horny and it had already been six weeks since the twins were born, so we could have sex as much as we wanted; if we used a condom, of course, because I was not ready to pregnant again. No freaking way. If Sesshomaru got me pregnant now I would seriously murder him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Having more kids," I replied glancing over at him.

"Do you want more kids?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at me and taking my hand.

"Yeah, but in a year or more," I said shrugging.

"What if it happens before that?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly turning to look at me.

"Then I guess we'll have to deal with it," I said looking at him.

"Okay," Sesshomaru said pulling me into the restaurant with him. We got a booth and I just looked at Sesshomaru.

"Ichiro looks exactly like you, except for his ears," I pointed out still staring at him.

"Ami looks more like you than she looks like me," Sesshomaru said smiling at me.

"Both of them are my little butterflies." I said giggling afterwards realizing how funny that sounded.

"Stop calling my son a butterfly, it's too feminine," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"They are both my butterflies since that is how they felt in my belly," I said giving him a look. We were facing each other on either sides of the table and Sesshomaru pulled me out of my side and into his before kissing me softly.

"I know that," Sesshomaru muttered before kissing me again. I giggled when he put his arm around my waist and continued to kiss him. I pulled away and a waitress walked over.

"What would you two like to order?" She asked Sesshomaru while twirling her hair and trying to look sexy. It didn't work for her. This is a fancy restaurant; they shouldn't have sluts for waitresses.

"Corzetti e Melanzale," I replied sweetly before internally flipping her off. I guess taking Italian for three years paid off in Italian restaurants.

"And for you?" She asked Sesshomaru after writing down my order.

"Insalata di Bistecca," Sesshomaru replied giving her both our menus.

"Ugh, she was totally hitting on you the whole time, did she not see the woman over here that you were just making out with," I said rolling my eyes.

"You are so jealous," Sesshomaru replied chuckling a little bit.

"I am not...maybe a little."

"You definitely are," Sesshomaru said shrugging at me.

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes.

We had a lovely dinner where the whole conversation ended up being about whether I was jealous or not.

**I love this story! What about you people? Did you like the new chappie? Well I love hearing input so please R&R. The review button isn't poisonous!**

Food Choices:

Corzetti e Melanzale- Hand stamped pasta, diced eggplant, fresh tamato, basil, ricotta salata

Insalata di Bistecca- Grilled beef rib eye, julienne radicchio, roasted oyster mushrooms, pancetta, aged balsamic


	8. Chapter 7

**3 Months Later**

"Ami, be a good girl and stop throwing things." I cooed to my daughter while she was playing with her toys. Ichiro was in my arms and currently eating.

They were both such cuties. Sesshomaru and I made the cutest babies in the entire world. I was so excited about their birthday coming up in about seven months. They were already getting so big and I couldn't wait for them to start talking!

Ami started to baby babble and bounced on the carpet and smiled at me. She was so chubby and adorable. Ami threw a rubber ball at me and Sesshomaru lifted her up and kissed her cheek.

"You are such a good daddy," I said before he leaned over and kissed me.

"You're a good mommy too." Sesshomaru said before putting Ami in his lap. She was sitting in his lap and playing with his fingers.

Ichiro unlatched and I pulled my shirt down before putting him on the floor. He wiggled around and rolled before giggling and grabbing his feet.

"You love making people laugh." I said kissing his belly. He was wearing a cute dark green onesie and I loved his giggles.

Ichiro had the cutest eyes in the entire world. I knew that he would such a womanizer once he got older.

Ami pulled Sesshomaru's hair and he helped her stand up in his lap. His arms were holding her up and she was giggling and yawning.

I took her from Sesshomaru and he took Ichiro. I rubbed Ami's back and she fell asleep after a few minutes.

She had light demon markings on her cheek and she was breathing calmly. They both looked so much like Sesshomaru that sometimes it felt as if I wasn't their mother.

"I want a baby that looks like me." I said looking over at Sesshomaru. He shrugged and went back to playing with Ichiro.

I put Ami in her crib and Sesshomaru did the same with Ichiro. I went downstairs and lay down on the couch. I was freaking exhausted right now.

Sesshomaru came downstairs with me and lifted me up before circling me in his arms. We hadn't had much mommy and daddy time in the last few weeks and we were both definitely horny.

"I'm so tired." I said snuggling into his arms. I loved the musky smell of Sesshomaru.

"I know, so am I." Sesshomaru said rubbing my back. Taking care of two babies was so hard sometimes. I just got frustrated for no reason and sometimes I just wanted to sleep, all the time.

I had to wake up for morning feedings, and night feedings and it was so annoying.

My boobs were sore too! I really wanted to start using a breast pump but I loved the bonding time I had with Ami and Ichiro during breastfeeding.

"I want them to grow up, it is so hard." I said putting my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly and I sighed.

I fell asleep quickly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was still next to me and I was still in his arms. He was watching me and his arms were tight around me.

"Hello." I said leaning over for a kiss. Sesshomaru kissed back happily and I leaned against his chest.

"God I want you." Sesshomaru growled before nipping gently at my neck. I giggled and kissed him once more before cuddling closer to his warm body. Sesshomaru got up and picked me up before taking me upstairs to our bedroom. He went to the nursery and brought Ami and Ichiro and put them on the bed.

They were laying on their backs and giggling and playing with each others hands. Ichiro grabbed Ami's ears and she started to cry and whine. I pulled his hands off her ears gently.

"Don't hurt your sister, little guy," I said lifting Ami up and rubbing her back while she cried. I wiped her tears away and she calmed down into sniffles.

"You're so strong aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked Ichiro when he started to hold onto Sesshomaru and stand. Ichiro tumbled down onto his butt and started to cry.

I leaned against the pillow and Ami sat in my lap and played with her blanket, they both looked about nine months old already and they just kept growing.

I guess being a half demon really did make you grow faster. Ami bounced in my lap and Ichiro stopped crying and crawled over to my lap and played with Ami.

Sesshomaru lifted both of them up and left the room before coming back up after a few minutes.

"I left them with Izayoi, hopefully it'll help mommy relax." Sesshomaru said kissing me softly. I leaned against him and put my arms around his neck before kissing back.

"I can think of one way that you can help me relax." I said putting my legs around his waist. Sesshomaru chuckled and gladly kissed me roughly in return.

"Maybe later." Sesshomaru said kissing me once more before getting into bed with me.

"Do you want another baby…?" I asked after a few minutes. I kind of missed having a baby inside of me.

Sesshomaru looked pretty shocked at the question since I had made it very clear that I didn't want another baby until the twins were at least one year old.

"In a few years, both of us are pretty young, why?" Sesshomaru said putting his arms around me.

"I guess that now I want a big family and I miss being pregnant." I said shrugging and playing with the bed sheets.

"You can wait, right?" Sesshomaru asked looking into my eyes seriously.

"I guess so." I said shrugging again. This conversation felt awkward and Sesshomaru's responses were a bit forced. What was I thinking? Sesshomaru didn't want more kids for a while and neither should I. I just had two babies eight months ago.

I decided to drop the conversation and I pulled Sesshomaru to me for a kiss.

"Are you trying to have sex so you get pregnant again?" Sesshomaru asked sitting up and leaving me laying on the pillow with my lips pursed for a kiss. I stormed up and gave him a glare.

"You really think that's why I want to make love to you?" I said giving him a hurt look. I got out of bed and was about to leave the room.

"Are you already pregnant again? Is that why you brought it up?" Sesshomaru asked standing up and grabbing my arm to pull me back.

"I'm not pregnant and I just wanted to know if you wanted more kids or you wanted to stop after the twins." I said crossing my arms. Couldn't he just let this go?

"Of course I want more kids with you and I would get you pregnant now if you wanted, but I don't think you would be able to handle being pregnant and raising twins. What about after the baby is born? Can you raise two toddlers and an infant?" Sesshomaru asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I know I can Sesshomaru. I had to practically raise myself. Maybe I want to be a better parent than my own mother. She was never there for me! I couldn't even go to her for comfort when I was raped two years ago!" I yelled without realizing what I had just told Sesshomaru. I stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut before going to the empty nursery and locking the door.

Sesshomaru was really starting to annoy me now days and it was starting to be quite a challenge to have a conversation with him without him arguing or just interrupting me and having sex.

It finally dawned on me why he was so grumpy.

It was mating season and he wanted to rut with me, over and over and over again…

The thought of him being grumpy because of a lack of sex was hilarious to me since for the past two weeks we had been having sex every single day.

I giggled a little over what I now knew and tried not to go to him and laugh at him a little bit. A thought flew over me that almost made me puke.

I had told him about what happened two years ago.

I really felt sick right now. I heard a loud knock on the nursery door and I knew that it was Sesshomaru.

"Rin, let me in. We have to talk." Sesshomaru's gentle voice said through the door. I silently stood up and opened the door slowly.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked walking out of the nursery and past him.

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch before turning the TV on to distract me. He took the remote out of my hand and turned it off.

"What the hell happened two years ago." Sesshomaru said pinning me against the couch. I squeaked and he stopped pinning me down.

"You know, you used to laugh at me when everyone called me a whore, remember what happened with Kohaku, well I do." I said angrily.

Sesshomaru hadn't even noticed me until we had sex and he was one of the people who used to make fun of me. I guess the quarterback of the football team didn't care about the shy little girl in every single one of his AP classes.

Sex and a baby changed a lot of things, but it didn't change how much he used to tease me and make fun of me without even knowing me.

After Kohaku raped me he told everyone in school that I had spread my legs for him as soon as I could. I was hurt and I never told anyone but Kagome. She was the only person that I could trust.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru said after a few minutes of silence.

"You don't remember? Kohaku said that I was a slut who spread my legs for anyone. The whole football team tried to get me to sleep with them and you were one of them." I said folding my legs under me and crossing my arms.

I had only been a freshman when that had happened. I was 15 years old.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said pulling me into his arms. He purred softly and let me hold onto him. Silent betraying tears rolled down my cheeks and I let them go.

"Do you remember now?" I said with a broken voice. Sesshomaru continued to purr and soothe me. He rubbed my back softly.

I had wanted this kind of comfort from my mother when it happened. I called her the week it happened and she said that I should have been more careful about who I trusted. My mother was one of the worst, she had never been there for me but I knew she loved me and that's why I could never hate her. I decided to just relax and think.

I got off the couch and out of Sesshomaru's lap.

"I'm going to go play with the babies…alone." I said making it clear that I wanted time to myself.

I went outside to the backyard and the babies were sitting on the patio in their carriers while Izayoi and Inutaisho entertained them.

"Hi cuties!" I cooed to them before lifting both of them out of their carriers and into my lap.

I really wanted to spend some time with my little babies. Ami giggled and started to baby babble to me and play with my hair. Ichiro nuzzled against my chest and fell asleep.

I held him with one arm and played with Ami. Izayoi and Inutaisho left to give me time with the babies.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said walking outside. He took Ichiro from me and laid him down on his chest.

"I know you are. You changed and I know that you love me." I said pulling him to me for a kiss.

He gladly complied and brought his lips to mine. Sometimes I just got angry for no reason.

"I love you." Sesshomaru said kissing me once more.

"I love you too." I said smiling. Ichiro woke up and started to fuss. I took him from Sesshomaru and went inside. I went straight to our bedroom and took my shirt and bra off.

"Are mommy's little butterflies hungry?" I cooed to them.

Ami giggled and kicked her little feet. I lifted Ichiro and her to my breast and put a pillow under each of their little butts.

"How does it feel?" Sesshomaru asked laying down. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but feel he looked somewhat cute. At least he could drop his cold barrier around me.

"Breastfeeding?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered rolling his eyes. I giggled once more and shrugged.

"Unless you want to grow a pair of boobs and feed them I don't think I can explain." I said shrugging.

"But if you had to explain it." Sesshomaru asked looking up at me again.

"It's kind of weird, they are very eager to eat and my boobs are sore anyways, it doesn't feel that great sometimes." I said rubbing Ami's arm when she kicked her feet. Ichiro was asleep, again.

"Okay." Sesshomaru said still staring up at me from where he was laying. Ichiro unlatched and nuzzled close to my body, he was such a cutie and he slept, all the time.

Ami, on the other hand, was a drama queen. She cried, fussed, whined, and screamed all the time even when she had no reason to.

My little angel girl unlatched and yawned. It was probably the cutest, most peaceful yawn I had ever seen from her.

I put my shirt and bra back on and lifted both of them up in my arms before kissing both of their foreheads. Sesshomaru took them and did the same before laying down again and putting both of them on his lap.

It was fun seeing the cold dog demon become mush at the sight of his adorable little children. I loved seeing all three of them together.

I couldn't wait for them to get a little bit older and talk. Sure I loved babies but I wanted them to be toddlers. I wanted to see what interests they would have. I wanted to spoil them rotten!

I looked back at the three of them and noticed that Sesshomaru was asleep and his arm was laying over them protectively. I covered all three of them with the sheets and left the room after turning the lights off.

"Hi Rin." Izayoi said from where she was knitting on the couch. I sat next to her.

"Hi Izayoi…do you want to go shopping?" I suddenly asked realizing how much I missed tight sexy clothing.

"Oh my god! You finally want to go shopping by your own will?" Kagome yelled before running down the stairs and jumping on the couch.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. She pulled me up and Izayoi dropped her knitting needles before they dragged me outside to the car.

Kagome grabbed her purse before we left and I took my phone from the living room coffee table.

"Okay, you two have my permission to kidnap me, but no naughty stores or lingerie stores." I said putting my hands up as if to say I surrender.

"No promises." Both of them said in unison before shoving me into the car.

"Fine then." I said crossing my arms. I sent a quick text to Sesshomaru telling him where I was going so he wouldn't be worried when he woke up.

We went to the biggest mall in town and Kagome pulled me into Banana Republic. I almost tripped when she dragged me.

I was definitely not looking forward to this now. I hated shopping, with a burning passion.

Kagome grabbed about ten dresses and shoved me into the dressing room.

The first dress I tried on was a navy blue patio dress and it fit my curves in all the right places. I walked out of the room and Izayoi and Kagome just gave me a grin before shoving me back in the room.

I guess that means they liked the dress on me?

Next I tried on a dark pink cowl-necked dress and it was a bit short but it tied at the waist and the neck curved perfectly and didn't show too much cleavage. I walked out of the room.

"Damn Rin, you look sexy." Kagome said giving me a wink. She took her phone out of her pocket and took a picture before Izayoi told me to try on the next one.

I was just about to put the next dress on when I heard a text alert from my phone.

**Kagome just sent me a picture of you in that dress. You look sexy and I just want to rip it off of you and fuck you against the wall.**

**S**

The text was from Sesshomaru. I guess I really did look good in the dress… I giggled and replied.

**I'll just have to buy a couple…hundred of them? Maybe I'll just parade around the house with fishnets and a sexy corset..**

**R**

I giggled and sent the message before shoving on the next dress.

It was a red taryn dress with criss-crosses on it. It looked good in the mirror and I walked out of the room.

"Sesshomaru will drool when he sees that." Izayoi said winking at me. I giggled and Kagome took a picture.

I went back into the dressing room and picked my phone up.

**Please come home now…**

**S**

He was so possessive sometimes. He probably just didn't want anyone else to see me wearing something that was this sinfully sexy. I was for his eyes only.

**No, I think I'll stay here and try some more stuff on…I feel all sexy and stuff.**

**R**

I could be just as playful and annoying as he could be.

I took the dress I was wearing off and took a picture of myself wearing nothing but my bright purple bra and see-through lace panties and sent it to Sesshomaru.

He was definitely going to kill me… It would still be pretty funny to see his reaction though.

I put the next dress on. It was a strapless black and white striped dress and it made me look really skinny. I heard another text alert and checked the phone.

**If you ever send me something like that again I will find you and fuck you in front of everyone. My dick had its own reactions to the picture…you tease.**

**S**

Sesshomaru was so much more fun when he texted! I almost fell to the floor in laughter after reading the text. Sesshomaru was probably horny as hell right now.

I walked out of the dressing room and twirled. I saw a few guys look over at me and one of them wolf whistled. I blushed furiously.

"Wow, I think I could turn gay for you…" Kagome said widening her eyes and staring at me. She got up and walked around me.

"Your ass looks amazing in that." Izayoi said grinning at me. I probably looked as bright as a tomato right now.

I went back into the dressing room and texted Sesshomaru back.

**Maybe I was trying to get a reaction out of Mr. Dick because Ms. Pussy is very, very horny right now.**

**R**

I sent the message and striped out of the dress before putting a strapless baby blue bandage dress on. I finally decided to look at the prices of the dresses.

Most of them were over 100 dollars.

I walked out of the dressing room and Kagome saw me and took a picture before telling me to try on another dress.

She was probably having such a fun time sending these pictures to my lovely and jealous boyfriend.

I got another text.

**Are you really that horny? I could always come pick you up…or fuck you in that dressing room.**

**S**

I shivered in want and bit my lip. He was really starting to get me horny. Sesshomaru could be such a tease!

**Please come pick me up, right now, I'm at Banana Republic at the mall…please! I want Mr. Dick and Ms. Pussy to make some babies!**

**R**

I took the dress I was wearing off and stretched a bit before looking at myself in the mirror. I hadn't gotten any stretch marks during my pregnancy and I missed my baby belly…The babies felt so safe and comfortable when I felt them in my belly.

I always felt reassured when I felt the babies kick inside of me. I was starting to really want to get pregnant again. I knew how crazy it was to want another baby after seven months but how could I not?

I loved the babies inside of me and I couldn't wait for Sesshomaru to put more babies in me. Damn. I was seriously getting horny right now. I checked my phone.

**I'll be there in…nevermind, I'm already here…I ran here you know ;).**

**S**

I giggled and then I realized that he was here, and he was going to fuck me in a dressing room. The thought made me quite a bit hornier…

I put a cute shirt dress on and walked out of the dressing room. Kagome and Izayoi were smiling.

"You looked adorable!" They both yelled before hugging me.

I went back to the dressing room and almost screamed when I saw Sesshomaru leaning against one of the walls in the room. I gave him a glare and took the dress of before changing back into my own clothes.

I gave Izayoi and Kagome the dresses and went back to the dressing room. Sesshomaru immediately locked the door and kissed me roughly. He threw my shirt and bra off and promptly started to suck on my nipples.

I moaned quietly not wanting to gather a crowd of perverted boys.

He put his arms around me and I unbuttoned my pants before sliding them off. I took his shirt off and he threw his pants of before lifting me up.

My legs immediately went around his waist and I could feel his hardness against my warmth.

He wasted no time taking his boxers off before ripping my panties off and thrusting into me.

I tried not to scream in pleasure at the sudden feeling. I put my arms around his waist and bit my lip to keep myself from whimpering.

Sesshomaru continued to pound into me and rubbed my clit. I came almost immediately, and the almost is about four seconds later.

I whimpered loudly while still biting my lip and Sesshomaru growled softly as he came inside of me.

He pulled out of me and I was giddy after our quick sex. We both pulled our clothes on and walked out of the dressing room.

"Hello Izayoi…Kagome." Sesshomaru greeted them both before picking me up and walking straight out of the store.

I guess shopping could wait until Sesshomaru fucked my brains out…

**Sexy dressing room sex…why didn't I think of it before :P. I love sex scenes when they aren't at home, lol. Does anyone else think that too? I loved writing this chapter. I stayed up until 11 o'clock on a school night to finish this, that's dedication for you. Please click the review button! It isn't poisonous (as far as I know…)**


	9. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	10. Chapter 8

**3 Months Later**

When I woke up I was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. Sesshomaru was feeding Ami and she was cooing and kicking her little feet.

"Good morning." I said with a yawn. I got up and stretched.

Sitting in a wooden rocking chair and falling asleep was not good for your back.

Sesshomaru looked over at me and Ichiro started to whimper and he broke into a loud cry.

"I already fed him; he probably just wants someone to hold him." Sesshomaru said continuing to feed Ami.

"I think I know what their cries mean by now." I said rolling my eyes. I felt really cranky today.

I lifted Ichiro out of his crib and bounced him in my arms. I kissed his forehead and he yawned and stopped crying.

"I know you do," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. I ignored him and continued to walk around with Ichiro in my arms.

"Mama!" Ichiro giggled before kicking his feet softly.

I froze and squealed after a few seconds.

"He said his first word!" I said kissing my baby boy all over his face.

"No mama," He said pouting. I continued to kiss him and Sesshomaru gave me a smile.

"I wanna sweep." Ami said quietly in Sesshomaru's arms. I guess they both wanted to talk on the same day.

Sesshomaru put Ami back in her crib and she yawned and rolled onto her belly before falling asleep again.

I felt kind of bitchy lately and I knew I was being really cranky all the time, but Sesshomaru seemed to annoy the crap out of me all the time.

We really needed some relaxation time without the babies and we had been planning a trip to a private island in Hawaii that Inutaisho owned.

We were leaving next week and Izayoi and Inutaisho were going to watch the kids for the two weeks that we would be gone.

I think that it would be nice to relax for a week without the added stress of having to take care of two eleven month old babies.

I also think that this vacation would impact our sex life, in a very good way.

I was getting horny really easily now days and we barely had any mommy and daddy time and Sesshomaru was very aware of it.

The last time we had sex was last month, and that was way too long ago. I was so horny and very, very cranky.

I really hoped that this vacation would help us start to relax more.

I was being quite the bitch lately.

**1 Week Later**

"Hi little guys." I cooed to my twins who were currently wiggling around on the bed. Sesshomaru and I were leaving for the private island in an hour.

I wanted to spend a little time with my twins before we left. I knew that I would probably miss the babies while we were gone, but I really needed relaxation time.

"We have to head to the airport." Sesshomaru said giving me a kiss when he walked into the room and settled in behind me. I leaned against his chest and his arms went around my waist.

"Okay, let me say bye to my babies." I said kissing both of their foreheads. Ami yawned and fell asleep and her brother followed her example and fell asleep too.

I lifted them up and walked to the nursery before resting them in their cribs. I kissed their foreheads again and Sesshomaru did the same before grabbing our bags from the bedroom.

He put them in the trunk of his car and closed the trunk before pulling me to him and giving me a rough kiss on the mouth.

I moaned into his mouth and when he broke the kiss I let out a giggle.

"Why don't we wait until we're at the island to have sex?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said giving me a chaste kiss.

I went back into the house and went to talk to Izayoi.

"Are you sure you want to take care of them for two weeks?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"We'll be fine Rin, I raised Inuyasha, I think these two will be much easier in comparison." Izayoi said with a smile.

"Okay, we're leaving now." I said giving her a hug. I was excited for this little vacation of ours.

I went out to the car and sat down in the passenger's seat and Sesshomaru was already in the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to the airport.

"I can't wait to relax." I said taking Sesshomaru's hand in mine. Our intertwined hands were on my thigh and I couldn't help but wait for us to finally have some us time.

"I can't wait to fuck you." Sesshomaru said afterwards. I rolled my eyes and hit his arm.

I rested against my seat and looked through my phone. I started to look at the old ultrasound pictures of Ami and Ichiro and I started to think about getting pregnant again.

I knew that it was still a little early to have more kids since Sesshomaru was 21 and I was 20.

I had been thinking about going to college soon.

I had already started taking online courses in literature from when I was in the middle of my pregnancy. I think that once I got my degree I would feel a little bit better about being a teenage mother.

My parents had been really focused on being in their grandchildren's lives but I knew that my dad's work schedule still demanded him to be everywhere but home.

Right now he was working in Italy for another month and I couldn't stand the fact that my kids would miss spending time with their other grandparents.

I knew that Izayoi and Inutaisho would always be in Ami and Ichiro's lives. Sesshomaru and I had been searching for a house near a good school district.

My favorite house so far wasn't too far from Izayoi and Inutaisho's house. It was only about five minutes away and it was a very nice house.

It had a really huge kitchen, which I absolutely loved since I had always been a bit obsessed with cooking.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Sesshomaru told me we were at the airport.

I pulled my seatbelt off and got out of the car. Sesshomaru got the luggage outside of the trunk and we went to the FBO area.

The private jet was waiting and an attendant put the bags in the jet and Sesshomaru and I got in.

I couldn't wait to get to the island!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up to Sesshomaru shaking me awake.

"We're here." Sesshomaru said once I finally woke up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned a little before stretching.

I got out of the seat and stretched a little. I felt all warm and comfy. I wanted to sleep some more.

When I finally got out of the jet it was so warm. I loved it! Sesshomaru got our bags and put them in the trunk of the rented car and got into the driver's seat.

I followed his example and got into the passenger's seat. I leaned against the back of the seat and yawned.

"I can't wait for two weeks of private time." I said taking Sesshomaru's hand in mine. He turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"I can't wait for two weeks of fucking." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, I already know we're having lots and lots of sex." I said rolling my eyes.

Sesshomaru started to drive and I looked around while he did. It was so sunny here and I was really happy to be here. Finally, some relaxing time for Sesshomaru and I.

After about twenty minutes Sesshomaru parked in front of a large house. It looked very…what's the word…peaceful.

Sesshomaru opened the passenger's seat door and lifted me out bridal style.

I screamed and tried to get out of his arms but he kept his hold tight. I giggled when he kissed me and he walked into the house and dropped me down on the couch in the first room we walked into.

"You look around while I get the stuff." Sesshomaru said leaving me alone in the room. I got off the couch and went into the room on the right side of me.

It was a gigantic bedroom and I saw a big fluffy bed. I giggled thinking about all the fun we would be having on that bed.

I walked over to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

There was a Jacuzzi in there…I was definitely going to try that out later today…

I ran through the living room and went to the other side. I went to the kitchen and I thought I would faint. It was so pretty!

I was obsessed with cooking.

I think I was hugging the counter when Sesshomaru walked in and saw me.

He chuckled at my antics and threw me over his shoulder before taking me out the back door. I froze when I saw the beach.

It was so beautiful.

I wanted to go in and never come out.

Sesshomaru started to take his clothes off and he stripped down to his swim trunks and walked into the water before looking back at me with a smirk. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

I followed his example and threw my clothes off and kept the skimpy little green strapless bikini on before walking into the water.

I walked over to Sesshomaru and he lifted me up and threw me into the water.

He was laughing at me when I spit out the water he got in my mouth. I gave him a glare and grabbed his leg and he tumbled into the water with me.

"I love you," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said putting his arms around my waist before kissing me softly. My legs went around his waist and he continued to kiss me.

He trailed his kisses down to my neck and untied my bikini top and threw it onto the sand. He trailed his kisses down to my breast and pinched my nipples softly.

I moaned quietly and he put me down on a big blanket that was laid down on the sand.

Hmmm….sex on the beach…

Sesshomaru took my nipple into his mouth and I moaned loudly.

He pulled the bikini bottoms off and I pushed his boxers off with my feet. Sesshomaru sucked on a pressure point on my neck and I gasped in pleasure.

"Just fuck me already," I said with a growl. He kissed me hard on the mouth and thrust into me. I let out a deep moan and he pulled away before thrusting into me once more.

He flipped me over so I was kneeling and he continued to pound into me. I let out a scream of pleasure.

"Keep going," I moaned out. He continued to pound into me and it felt so good. Sesshomaru kissed my neck softly and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

He thrust into me one more time and we both let ourselves go. Sesshomaru pulled out of me and kissed me softly before laying down on the blanket next to me. He pulled another blanket from somewhere and covered us with it.

"I love you." I said snuggling closer to his naked body. He nuzzled into my neck and stayed there. I was really in love with this man.

"I love you too Rin." Sesshomaru replied as always.

His arms wound around my waist and I watched the sky. It was so beautiful today. Sesshomaru was watching me and I blushed.

"You're beautiful." Sesshomaru said before kissing me once more. I knew that having some us time would be good for us.

I couldn't help but miss my two little cuties though. I wanted them to be here to enjoy it with us, but I knew I needed to relax a little bit.

Sesshomaru covered me with the blanket before lifting me up. I let out a little squeak and he chucked before going back inside.

He walked to pool that was in the middle of the living room…I forgot to mention that…

He threw me in. I shrieked loudly and Sesshomaru got in with me before cornering me and kissing me roughly. I moaned into his mouth.

Sesshomaru pulled away from me and sucked on my neck. I pulled away and went to the bedroom and got a towel from the bathroom before changing into shorts and a tank top.

"I'm tired now." I said before lying down on the couch. Sesshomaru got up and went to the bedroom and came back in his boxers. He got onto the couch next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I wish it could always be like this." I said turning to him. I kissed him softly and his arms tightened around me and he froze.

He nuzzled into my neck and started to _sniff_ me. I was surprised to say the least.

I was about to move away when his arms tightened around me. He continued to smell me and I was in his iron grip.

Sesshomaru kept me stuck in his arms and I took a small breath before his lips met mine. He ripped my shirt and shorts off and nuzzled into my breasts, and he suddenly really reminded me of a puppy.

He went down to my stomach and nuzzled close to it before putting his arms around my waist. Sesshomaru stayed there.

"Sesshomaru, you're freaking me out." I said running my fingers through his long silver hair. He growled and I stopped touching him.

He was scaring me right now.

I tried getting out of his grasp once more and he looked up at me and I saw his blood red eyes and the dark demon markings on his cheeks.

I stayed still and relaxed in his arms and fell asleep in that same naked position.

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru's arms were still surrounding my waist and his demon markings were back to normal. I was covered by a blanket and I was grateful.

I tried to get out of his arms. Sesshomaru's grasp on me tightened and I wiggled around in his arms.

"Sesshomaru, I need to pee!" I yelled a little bit louder than necessary. He growled and loosened his grasp. I wrapped the blanket around me.

I went to the bathroom and relieved my bladder before going to the bedroom and putting shorts and a tank top on again.

I went back to the couch and settled in Sesshomaru's arms again. I loved being nestled in his arms.

"Good morning." Sesshomaru said in his sleepy voice. That was seriously the sexiest shit ever. I wanted to jump him, just because of that voice.

"Good morning to you as well," I said with a giggle when he kissed me softly. I was starting to feel normal now days and I was happy.

"Why were you acting so weird yesterday, and tell me the truth." I said sitting up and crossing my arms.

"You won't get angry?" Sesshomaru said pulling me into his lap. He started to kiss my neck softly and I moaned quietly.

"I promise." I said holding out my pinky. He chuckled and intertwined his larger pinky with my small one.

"My demon could smell something on you and it got possessive." Sesshomaru said putting his hand on my back.

"What did you smell on me?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant again, and the babies are full inuyoukai pups." Sesshomaru said putting his hand on my stomach.

"Wait a minute…_babies_, as in more than _one._" I said angrily. Sesshomaru tightened his grasp around me and kept them tight around me.

"There are more than two pups inside of you; that's why my demon realized it so quickly." Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could.

The only thing that was stuck on my mind was four of those words. _More than two pups._

"How many pups are inside of me?" I asked as calmly and slowly as I could. Sesshomaru was still holding me tightly as though he thought I would start attacking him.

"Four," Sesshomaru said slowly.

_Four_

_Four_

_Four_

_FOUR!_

I let my control leave my body and I screamed and attacked him. I started to punch my lovely boyfriend's chest repeatedly.

Sesshomaru just stayed still and let me vent all of my anger. I got up and went to the bedroom and slammed the door and locked it.

Then I realized how stupid I was.

I was the one who told him that I wanted more kids, that I missed being pregnant. This was completely my fault.

I heard Sesshomaru knock on the door after a few minutes and I opened the door and dove into his arms. He put his arms around my body and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his chest. It probably sounded something like 'Iw sowwe."

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru questioned looking down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry." I said seriously before pulling him down and giving him a quick kiss.

"What for?" Sesshomaru said kissing my neck softly.

"For getting mad, I wanted a baby anyways and then I got mad at you when you told me I was pregnant again." I said quietly. Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked me with a little panic.

"I don't know!" I wailed.

Sesshomaru chuckled and I hit his chest. He rubbed my back while I cried and I stopped crying and my stomach growled. I started to giggle and Sesshomaru led me to the kitchen.

"Let's get some food into you five." Sesshomaru said already starting to put eggs and bacon on the stove. About ten seconds after I was rushing to the bathroom and throwing up whatever food was in my stomach.

Sesshomaru came in and held my hair.

Up until now I was fine, but the moment I find out that I'm pregnant morning sickness hits me. I got up and washed my mouth.

"How far am I into my pregnancy?" I asked Sesshomaru immediately. I couldn't be over two months pregnant.

"Around four weeks." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. I sighed and went to the living room before relaxing. Sesshomaru brought me a heaping plate of bacon and I started devouring it.

I guess I was pretty hungry. I suddenly started to completely realize what my body would be going through again.

I would have to take care of four babies inside of me, eat as healthy as possible, and no more coffee!

I continued to eat and once I was done I sighed in content and put the plate on the coffee table. My hand went to my belly and I realized something.

"How long will this pregnancy be?" I asked Sesshomaru. He took my hand and lay down on the couch. Sesshomaru's head was in my lap and he was looking up at me.

"Five or six months depending on how fast they grow," Sesshomaru said turning his head towards my belly. He placed a kiss right above my belly button and I giggled.

I was definitely starting to get really excited about this. Maybe becoming the mother of six kids would be good for me. Or maybe it would just make me go insane.

I was hoping for the first choice.

**New Chapter! I'm so excited that my stories have not been deleted yet, but please save the links to the blogs just in case they get deleted! So…four more babies…did anyone expect that? I want to know what you think! Please click that little blue review button in the bottom and please give me boy and girl name suggestions for the new babies!**


	11. Important!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	12. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru and I were getting ready to go relax in the pool. I was extremely hungry and the babies were making my hunger even stronger.

I had gotten happy about the idea of having four more kids. I was excited!

Sesshomaru was currently cooking eggs for me since I was so hungry. It was currently day twelve of our fifteen day vacation and truthfully, even though I really missed the kids, it was nice to not have to take care of them every second of every day.

I missed them so much though and I felt a bit bad to think that I felt kind of relieved that I didn't have to take care of them right now.

Sesshomaru had reassured me that it wasn't bad to want to relax sometimes. He was completely right, but that didn't mean that I had to believe him.

He walked into the living room with a plate of food and my stomach growled. I giggled and Sesshomaru gave me the food.

I gladly started to eat and Sesshomaru just watched me and chuckled. I giggled and he rolled his eyes.

I quickly finished eating and I went to the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. Sesshomaru lifted me up and took me upstairs.

I was about to put my swimsuit on when I suddenly started to feel extremely sleepy. I sat down on the bed and leaned against the pillows to rest my eyes.

Sesshomaru saw me in bed and climbed in next to me before pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead.

"I'm tired," I mumbled into his shirt.

"I know you are," I nodded and snuggled closer to him. He must be used to all of my pregnancy hormones and weird mood swings.

I knew that he didn't exactly care about going to the pool or anything so I just continued to relax.

Was our whole vacation going to end up like this? With me being extremely tired and ruining everything.

These babies were making me tired and Sesshomaru knew it too. I had already started feeling as drained as I did during my first pregnancy.

I was even more tired with four pups inside of me.

I tried to stay awake but it didn't work. I fell asleep after about five seconds.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I finally woke up Sesshomaru was still cuddling with me. He was awake and looking down at me.

I kissed him gently and he pulled me on top of him. I moaned into his mouth when he started to gently squeeze my breasts.

He pulled my shirt and bra off before kissing me once more. I moaned when he pulled one of my nipples into his mouth.

Sesshomaru switched our positions so he was on top of me. I started to lift his shirt off and I threw it to the side.

I moaned when he started to nip and suck at my neck. We were acting like horny teenagers, and I didn't exactly mind having mindless sex right now.

Sesshomaru slid my pants and panties off and he went down and started to gently stroke my clit with his thumb. I moaned loudly and I grabbed at the sheets.

Sesshomaru chuckled before pulling my clit into his mouth and nipping it softly. My legs clamped around his head and I tried not to scream in pleasure.

I couldn't bear with it anymore and I pulled Sesshomaru up and kissed him roughly.

I shoved his pants off and he chuckled at my eagerness. He wasted no time to align himself to my entrance before thrusting into me.

I let out a loud cry of pleasure and I loved feeling him inside of me. For the past few days whenever Sesshomaru and I tried to have sex I would get sick or just want to sleep.

I definitely needed this.

Sesshomaru continued to thrust into me and he kissed me passionately. He started to rub my clit and the sensation of having him thrust into me and rubbing my clit was too much and I let myself go.

I tried to make my breathing more steady and Sesshomaru thrusted into me faster and harder before following me and releasing inside of me.

He pulled out of me after a minute and lay down next to me before pulling me into his arms. I sighed happily and kissed Sesshomaru's chin.

I got a sudden craving but I didn't feel like getting up. Sesshomaru got out of bed and I pouted and pulled him back in.

"I'm just going to put some clothes on." Sesshomaru said kissing my cheek. I continued to pout but let go of him.

I got up after a few seconds and put a bra and panties on before putting on a comfortable sun dress with a tie around the waist.

I looked in the mirror and saw the cute little bump and I let out a giggle and curved my palm against it.

Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom and saw me and he walked up behind me and put his arms around my waist so he was cradling my belly.

"It's so cute and tiny!" I giggled before turning my head and kissing his cheek.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me gently. I heard my phone ring and I went to go pick it up and I saw that it was Izayoi.

"Hey Izayoi," I said cheerfully.

"Hi Rin, I just wanted to check up on you guys," She said in her chirpy voice.

"We're fine, vacation is nice." I said happily.

"Ami and Ichiro have been asking to talk to you," Izayoi said afterwards.

"Let me talk to them!" I said excitedly. I wanted to talk to my little ones!

"Hi momma," I heard Ami giggle into the phone.

"Hi sweetheart! How are you?" I cooed.

"I miss you mama." Ami said softly. I could imagine the pout on her face.

"I miss you too baby," I wanted to go back home now!

"Ichiro wanna talk to you," I heard some shuffling and Ichiro greeted me.

"Hi," Ichiro yawned. I could tell he was tired.

"How is mommy's little boy," I cooed.

"I'm tiwed, and I miss mama, come home now." Ichiro demanded. I pouted and I was on the verge of crying when Sesshomaru took the phone.

I pouted at him and tears freely streamed down my cheeks. I missed my babies so much! I want to go home!

Sesshomaru talked to the kids and then disconnected the phone. He glanced over at me and panicked when he saw that I was crying.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said pulling me into his lap.

"I miss my butterflies!" I wailed. I sniffled loudly and pouted.

"Do you want to go home?" Sesshomaru asked seriously. I pondered the thought, I wanted to be home with my little babies, but I really loved being able to relax, especially now that my body was aware that I was pregnant again.

"No, I'll be fine," I continued to sniffle and I snuggled closer to his body. I felt tired; I wanted to take a nap.

I closed my eyes and yawned. Sesshomaru rubbed my back gently and I kissed his chin and closed my eyes.

I had the worst headache ever and I just wanted to sleep and get rid of it.

"I have a surprise for you once we go home." Sesshomaru said kissing my forehead.

"Hmm?" My eyes were still closed and I was trying as hard as I could to stay awake and pay attention to what Sesshomaru was saying.

I opened my eyes and Sesshomaru rubbed my tummy. I giggled and kissed him gently.

"I don't want to go home; it's nice to have some mommy and daddy time." I said kissing Sesshomaru once more.

He kissed me again with more force. I moaned into his mouth and buried my hands in his hair. He pushed me down on the bed and continued to kiss me.

Sesshomaru trailed kisses down my neck and I moaned loudly. Our clothes were off pretty fast after that…

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was naked and Sesshomaru wasn't in bed with me. I wondered where he was.

He had already planned our flights back home and I was a bit sad to leave. I still wanted to see my little babies. I missed them so much.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my face before getting up and going to the bathroom. I got into the shower and turned the water on.

I felt icky and sick. I washed my hair and got all clean before getting out and wrapping myself in a towel. I went back to the bedroom and saw that Sesshomaru was now laying on the bed with a book.

I giggled and started to wonder how Sesshomaru would look with glasses on…I still wear reading glasses every once in a while.

I look like a huge nerd when I wear them but Sesshomaru swears that I look cute in them, although he didn't really say the word cute. He said that I look nice in them.

He was probably lying….

I didn't fit in my jeans anymore so I was usually just wearing dresses and sweatpants. I put a bra and panties on before putting a pair of Sesshomaru's boxers on and a big shirt. I wanted to relax and be lazy today.

I climbed onto the bed with Sesshomaru and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his arm and snuggled closer to him.

I put one of my legs over him and kissed his chin. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Sesshomaru and I just lay there together.

I wonder how the babies will look. Will we have four sons, or four daughters? One girl, three boys? I wanted to meet them already.

How will the kids react to it? I couldn't stop thinking about that stuff. I almost fell asleep and Sesshomaru got out of bed and lifted me up.

He carried me outside to the back and put me down when we were near the pool. He started to strip his clothes off and I giggled and did the same before pulling him into the pool with me.

Sesshomaru rubbed my belly gently and I kissed his cheek and started to kiss him roughly. He pressed himself into me and I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I don't feel like having sex." I pushed him away and he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you feel sick?" Sesshomaru asked putting his arms around me. I nodded and he sighed and kissed my cheek.

I wasn't actually feeling very sick, but I knew that I would start feeling sick if Sesshomaru and I tried to have sex.

I yawned and stretched a bit before getting out of the pool and going upstairs to shove a swimsuit on. I went back outside and tossed a pair of swim trunks to Sesshomaru.

He pulled them on and dived back into the pool. I got in and started to do laps. I was on a swim team when I was younger, although now it was just something I liked to do.

I dove under the water and just sat down. I liked to look around in water. I could hold my breath for about a minute. My mom used to call me a fish when I was younger because I loved water so much.

I missed my mom. She and my dad still weren't back. I was very upset that Ichiro and Ami would miss out on spending a lot of time with their grandparents.

Izayoi and Inutaisho were amazing grandparents, I felt as though maybe my parents cared more about their jobs than their family.

Ugh, now I feel all bad. I stretched a bit and started to swim laps. I got out of the pool and sat down on a lawn chair before grabbing one of my books from my bag. I covered myself with a towel and started to read.

I kept squinting and Sesshomaru finally just got out of the pool to give me my glasses. I rolled my eyes and put them on. I hated the tiny print on these stupid books.

Both my parents had glasses, I was lucky I didn't need regular glasses. Reading glasses were more than enough for me. I kept sitting on them, or dropping them and I currently had about seven of them somewhere around the house.

Sesshomaru wiped himself off with a towel and we went inside. I put my book and glasses down on the coffee table in the living room and I went to the kitchen.

I felt like having cookies. I opened the freezer and took the giant tub of cookie dough out before getting a cookie tray. I started to put lumps of cookie dough onto the tray, eating some every now and then. Cookie dough is yummy.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen wearing normal clothes and I realized I was still in my swim suit. I shoved the cookie tray into the oven before turning it on.

I went upstairs and put sweatpants and a shirt on before putting Sesshomaru's huge sweatshirt on. It was comfy and warm.

When I got back downstairs I sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and waited for the cookies to stop baking.

Sesshomaru was sitting by the dining table with his computer. He was probably doing some work. He already worked at his father's company.

Sesshomaru was already a workaholic. I still thought of him as though he wasn't over seven hundred years old. I sighed and went back to watching the cookies. I checked my phone and saw that I had three calls from Izayoi.

Was something wrong, why else would she call me three times in a row.

I dialed her number and it started to ring. It rang once before she answered.

"Hello, Rin?" I heard some crying from the other end of the phone.

"Hi…what happened?" I asked worriedly. Sesshomaru looked up from his computer.

"Ichiro wants to talk to you," Izayoi said immediately. I could hear the tiredness in her voice. I felt bad for making her take care of the twins.

She gave the phone to Ichiro and I could hear him sniffling and whining.

"Mommy come home?" He asked me from the phone. I could tell he was annoyed.

"Mommy's gonna come home soon, okay little guy?" Two more days wouldn't be very long.

"No, now," He wailed into the phone. I pouted and Sesshomaru took the phone from me.

"Ichiro, we'll come home soon, I promise." Sesshomaru said into the phone. I could hear Ichiro yelling.

"It's okay…mommy and daddy will be home very soon, I promise." There was a pause before I heard some more sniffles and a goodbye.

I took the phone back to say goodbye to Ichiro.

"Momma, I miss you," Ichiro continued to sniffle. I wanted to go home and hug my little boy.

"I miss you too baby, we'll come home soon, okay?"

"Okay…" Ichiro mumbled from the other end.

"I love you soooo much, bye baby boy." I didn't want to disconnect but I had to.

"I wuv you momma, bye," I almost started crying when he said that. I disconnected the phone and Sesshomaru kissed my cheek.

I heard a loud beeping noise and I jump[ed up in surprise before realizing it was just the oven. I remembered about the cookies and I cheered up.

I opened the oven and got the tray out before starting to eat the cookies right off the tray. I burned my tongue once or twice but it tasted so good.

Sesshomaru just watched me with amusement. I held out a piece of cookie for him and he shook his head no and went back to his work.

I shrugged and continued to eat the cookies, more for me I guess.

My sugar cravings went down by the time seven cookies were already going to my tummy. I put the rest in a box and I yawned.

I guess warm cookies made the tiny people sleepy. I checked the clock and realized it was already around 7:00, that isn't so bad. I kept sleeping all the time, it was exactly like my first pregnancy, although it was sometimes a bit worse.

Last week when I found out my jeans didn't button instead of crying about it, like I would have during my last pregnancy, I started to get angry about it and I threw the pants at a wall and made a button sized dent.

Sesshomaru was still making fun of me for that. I guess that means this is my violent pregnancy, because it's way too much effort for god to make my pregnancy normal.

I would rather be normal than angry and hormonal.

Sesshomaru was still working and I walked over to him and put his computer to the side before sitting down on his lap.

"Do you think all four of the babies will be boys?" I asked Sesshomaru leaning onto his shoulder and nuzzling closer to him.

"I doubt it." I kissed Sesshomaru's chin and he chuckled and kissed me gently. I closed my eyes and rested against his chest.

He started to rub my back and I giggled when he tickled the side of my waist. I pushed his hand away and kissed him again. Sesshomaru chuckled and lifted up my hand before kissing my wrist. He let my arm drop and he lifted me up before walking upstairs to the bedroom.

Sesshomaru sat down on the comfy bed and covered us with the sheets before wrapping his arms around my body. Our legs wound together and he kissed my forehead before I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

We fell asleep like that, with our legs entangled, while I was laid in the warm cocoon of his arms.

**GAH! IT'S SO SHORT! Please don't hate me for making the chapter so short. I don't know why, but it took me such a long time to want to write this story. I am losing my inspiration to write and it's so sad. I guess I got my inspiration back. I had a U.S. Constitution test and I'm super excited that I got a B! It made me all happy so the moment I came home I finished up this chapter. There are many more chapters to come to this story and I was thinking of making a sequel of this fanfiction. What do you think about that? I would love to hear some input so please, please leave a review for me to read! I love getting reviews, they make me so happy :D**


	13. Chapter 10

Today is our last full day here; we're supposed to leave to go home tomorrow. I am really enjoying the sun here. The babies like it here too, I never feel nauseous anymore.

I am currently sitting outside and getting a tan. It's so warm and nice out here. I let out a yawn and rubbed my belly gently. I glanced up to the back door of the house and saw Sesshomaru walk outside.

"You've been out here for hours and you're yawning." Sesshomaru lifted me up and I pouted as he took me back inside and upstairs to our bedroom before plopping me down on the bed.

"I'm bored, you've been doing stuff on your computer the whole day," I pouted and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I'm sorry that you're bored, but I am done with what I was doing so why don't you just relax now." Sesshomaru gave me a small smile and I smiled back and got off the bed before grabbing some clothes from the closet. I was currently just wearing a bikini.

My skin was about three shades darker than when I came here, I was really getting tan. Sesshomaru and I had been spending most of our time here in the bedroom, and I didn't exactly mind that.

I changed into shorts and a tank top before pulling Sesshomaru to the bed with me. I shoved him down and sat down on his lap. He rubbed my belly gently and I giggled. I was getting so big.

"Will you still find me attractive when I blow up like a beach ball?" I asked, resting my head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You are always attractive to me." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. I snorted at his answer and straddled him before kissing him roughly. I was starting to get aroused…you'd be surprised by how much I've been jumping Sesshomaru.

I kissed him with more force and he switched our places and kissed me gently. He started to take off my clothes and I giggled when he started to kiss down my neck. I threw off his shirt urgently. He chuckled and continued to take off my clothes.

He gently squeezed my breasts and I moaned and let out a little giggle. My breasts were already about three times bigger than before and Sesshomaru was extremely attracted to them.

My giggles turned back into moans when Sesshomaru began to trail his kisses over my breasts. He continued kissing lower and he placed butterfly kisses above my growing abdomen.

"It is extremely sexy to know that the woman I love is carrying my children." Sesshomaru said before trailing his kisses even lower. I felt his tongue against my clit and I cried out in pleasure. I guess I was getting more sensitive…

He gently stroked my clit with his tongue and I was already on the verge of an orgasm. I clutched his hair in my hands and he nipped at my sensitive bud. My hips bucked towards him and he held my hips to hold me still.

"Oh my god, I am just seconds away from raping you." I groaned out while he continued to pleasure me. He sucked my clit gently and I cried out in pleasure once more as I let myself go.

I pulled Sesshomaru up for an urgent kiss and he gave me an amused look. I frowned a bit before pulling him down for one more kiss. He took off his pants and boxers and quickly aligned himself to my entrance before slowly thrusting into me.

I grasped at the sheets under me and I moaned silently as he sheathed himself into me. He pulled out and thrust back into me forcefully, but not painfully. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly as he slowly thrust in and out of me.

Sesshomaru stopped teasing me and began to quicken his pace. My moans got louder and louder as he pleasured me. Sesshomaru was growling with every thrust and my moans were bordering on screams. He thrust into me roughly and I screamed out my release. It was getting much easier to pleasure me. Sesshomaru was definitely enjoying my sex cravings.

He continued to keep his fast pace as I came down from my pleasure high. Sesshomaru kissed me roughly and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pleasured me.

I was already getting close to my release and Sesshomaru quickened his pace even more. I scratched his back and Sesshomaru growled out his release as I cried out with mine.

He pulled out of me after my breathing was back to normal and I kissed him gently. Sesshomaru rubbed my belly gently and I smiled and put my hand on top of his.

Sesshomaru pulled the covers on top of us before I snuggled closer to his body. We stayed there for a while, me hugging him while he rubbed my belly gently.

"I'm hungry." I whispered after a while. My stomach growled as if to prove my point. I giggled and Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed me gently before getting up and putting his clothes back on. He went to the bathroom and I got up and shoved some underwear on before putting jeans and one of Sesshomaru's big sweatshirts on. I didn't feel like wearing a bra, so I didn't.

Sesshomaru got out of the bathroom and he kissed me once more before going to the kitchen to make me food. I went to the bathroom and relieved myself before going down to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was already cooking some bacon for me. I made toast and nibbled on that while I waited for the bacon to cook. I finished my toast and Sesshomaru made sure I ate enough before I went to the living room to relax.

Sesshomaru joined me on the couch and I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my belly. He could barely keep his hands off of it, and it was starting to get a bit annoying, but I didn't really care. I closed my eyes and yawned. Sesshomaru continued to rub my belly and I yawned again and finally fell asleep.

**xoxoxo – Next Day − xoxoxo**

I do have to admit, I was going to miss this vacation time. Sesshomaru and I were already packing up all of our stuff to go home and we even moved up our flights to an earlier time since we talked to Ichiro and Ami this morning.

Ichiro was a mommy's boy; he had been since he was born. Ami was the calm one, more like Sesshomaru.

I missed my little ones like crazy and I wanted to go home and give them both a hug. I was getting some pretty weird mood swings today…

When Sesshomaru told me he would make breakfast for me this morning I started ranting to him about how he was the one making me gain weight by feeding me all the time…technically it was his fault for impregnating me in the first place.

After suggesting we eat breakfast Sesshomaru then asked if I wanted to talk to Ichiro and Ami this morning to check in and see if they were happy. Once again I ranted at him and told him that he was purposely trying to make me feel bad for not wanting to go home the moment that Ichiro was crying for me on the phone.

I was being mean…It's not like I wanted to seem mean I was just happy to finally be relaxing after having to take care of the babies all the time. Sesshomaru closed his duffel bag and I shoved the rest of my clothes into my bag and tried to close it. The zipper didn't budge at all.

"Sit on it and I'll zip it up." Sesshomaru suggested. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Was that your way of calling me fat?" I continued to glare at Sesshomaru and he seemed to be getting amused with all of my outbursts.

"Not at all," Sesshomaru walked over to me and lifted me up before plopping me down on my bag. He zippered it and I just sat on the bag and hummed to the babies. My belly still wasn't ginormous yet and I was happy.

I stroked my belly and giggled when Sesshomaru began to rub my small, but noticeable bump. I got up and stretched my arms a bit before yawning.

"We can come on vacation again once the kids are older." Sesshomaru said while going outside with the bags to load them into the car we rented.

I went to the kitchen and sat down on one of the barstools in there. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist and I turned around and Sesshomaru kissed me. I giggled and he kissed me again.

"We should leave now if we want to make our flight." Sesshomaru said while trailing kisses down my neck. I had gotten a pretty nice tan while were here. I absolutely love the sun and the warmth here.

Sesshomaru turned off all of the lights and in the house and locked it up before we left. Hopefully Inutaisho would let us use this place for our first family vacation with all of the kids. I think I would wait until the babies inside of me were at least six months old and able to sleep through the night before coming here with them.

I got into the car and he started to drive to the airport. I was already pretty much asleep by the time we got to the airport.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was already in the private jet. Sesshomaru probably carried me here. I yawned and saw that apparently there was a bedroom in the private jet…that's funny.

I stretched and walked out of the bedroom and saw that Sesshomaru, his legs were splayed across the seats of the jet and he was reading.

I walked over to him and closed his book and put it to the side before sitting down on his lap. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"How was your nap?" His hands strayed to my belly and he just kept his hand there. Sesshomaru seemed bored with reading.

"It was great, I've never felt better." I wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's neck and we just sat there together for a little while.

We got an announcement to get our seat belts on, we would be landing soon. Sesshomaru ignored the announcement and tightened his arms around my waist.

"I can't wait to see my babies!" I smiled and Sesshomaru gave me a small slip of a smile and I pouted.

"Izayoi said she would bring the kids to the airport with her. She already brought their stuff back home." I let out a yawn…how was I still tired after sleeping for almost our entire flight?

We landed soon after and I got up and Sesshomaru got up and stretched a bit. He was taller than me by almost a foot. We got out of the jet and got our luggage. I saw Izayoi with the kids and I pretty much ran to them and gave the kids the biggest hug ever.

Ichiro actually cried when I hugged him so I just the two kids in my arms. Sesshomaru walked over and took Ami from me and kissed her cheek before leaning over and kissing Ichiro's tear stained cheek. Ami and Ichiro were turning one in a little bit over three months, they already looked more than one year old and they could talk well already.

"Hi princess, did you have fun with grandma Izzy and grandpa Inu?" Sesshomaru asked while bouncing our cute daughter in his arms. She nodded and smiled and lay down on Sesshy's chest. It was absolutely adorable.

"Momma, I miss you." Ichiro sniffled, gaining my attention once again. I kissed his cheek and bounced him in my arms.

"I missed the both of you so much," I cooed to the two of them and Ami yawned and smiled at me. I smiled back and we got the luggage into Izayoi's car. The kids refused to get out of our arms so we just sat in the back seat.

Sesshomaru and I had already bought the house five minutes away from Izayoi and Inutaisho and in a few months we would be able to move in.

I was thinking of letting the kids decorate their new rooms as one of their birthday presents. I thought they would have fun choosing colors and themes for their rooms instead of having Sesshomaru and I decide for them.

"Rin, Kagome and I are planning on going shopping tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?" Izayoi asked from the front seat.

"Sure, I need new maternity clothes anyways." Ichiro was awake in my arms and he was just looking out the window while I held him.

"Did you have fun while we were gone?" I asked Ichiro while bouncing him in my arms gently.

"Yea, gwandma and gwandpa wewe fun." I found it adorable that Ichiro couldn't pronounce an 'r', I was a very unique mother I guess. "Can I go shopping with you and gwandma?" Ichiro asked soon after.

"Sure you can, we can buy something for the babies if you want." I pushed his long hair out of his eyes and he yawned and nodded.

"Can I come too?" Ami piped in after a few minutes and she sat up from where she was sleeping in Sesshomaru's arms.

"I thought you were sleeping sweetheart," I said teasingly. She giggled and yawned. All of this cute yawning is making me want to yawn.

"We're here guys." Izayoi announced from the front seat before she parked the car. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up at around three o'clock in the afternoon." I nodded and Izayoi smiled and once we had everything we needed she pulled out of the driveway and left.

We got the bags into the house and I went upstairs to the nursery to get the kids in their cribs for a quick after lunchtime nap.

It took a while to get Ichiro to go to sleep because he thought we weren't going to be there when he woke up, but he finally went to sleep with Ami. Sesshomaru put his arms around me while we watched the kids sleep.

I pulled him to our bedroom and changed into something comfortable. If the kids were having a nap, we can do the same. I was already tired anyways. I hadn't been getting enough sleep for the past few days.

I got into bed and Sesshomaru did the same and put his arms around me. I tried to sleep and it didn't work. Sesshomaru wasn't asleep either so he decided to tickle me. I shrieked in laughter and nearly fell off the bed before Sesshomaru pulled me next to his body.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Sesshomaru asked while kissing my neck gently. Surprisingly, I wasn't in the mood to have sex right now.

"I guess I'm not tired right now." I turned to face him and I kissed his cheek before getting up and stretching. I went downstairs and grabbed my computer. I might as well get started on shopping. We still needed all the furniture for the new nursery. We were starting all the decorating in the new house soon and I wanted everything to be ready before we moved there.

I found some cute bassinets; we only needed two since we still had the two that Ichiro and Ami had used. We needed to buy a lot of furniture. I was looking forward to having a big house. The house we were buying had eleven bedrooms, two of which were in the basement. Two studies, one on floor level and one in the basement. It also had twelve bathrooms and a huge backyard with a pool.

I for one thought that the house was way too big, but Sesshomaru is the one who insisted that we were going to end up having lots and lots of children. It was an extremely expensive house as well, but with Sesshomaru's money and my money we would be able to manage it. I still feel bad for using my parent's money.

We wanted all the kids to have separate bedrooms once they were older and we also wanted to have a two guest rooms in case anyone came over. We wanted to keep the nurseries since we would most likely have more kids after these four…long after these four. I already told Sesshomaru that we are not having kids until these four are two years old.

Anyways, we had already finalized the purchase of the house and the only thing left is decorating and buying the furniture we had already gotten the beds for the master bedrooms and the couches and TV's for the house. We were almost done with all the shopping.

I closed my computer when I got bored and I put it on the coffee table and turned the TV on. I heard some giggles from upstairs and went up to the nursery and saw that Sesshomaru was playing with Ichiro and Ami.

I sat down on the floor with a groan and I rubbed my back. Sesshomaru gave me a look and I scowled at him and Ichiro crawled over to me. Ami and Ichiro both still preferred crawling to walking.

I pulled him into my lap and he played with my hair. His hair was already down to his shoulders and I thought it was adorable; he looks good with long hair.

"Momma, you'we big," Ichiro commented patting my belly. I pouted and Sesshomaru just chuckled at my face.

"Awe thewe babies in thewe?" Ami asked staying in Sesshomaru's lap but lifting her head from where it was resting on his shoulder.

"Yes there are, you guys are getting four new siblings in a few months." The kids hadn't really shown any interest in my pregnancy or the fact that I was carrying their little brothers and sisters…I still didn't know the genders yet.

"If they'we babies, why did you eat them?" Ichiro asked looking up at me curiously. I almost choked on my spit and I giggled.

"I didn't eat them, daddy put them in me." I continued to giggle and Ichiro gave me a look that said 'you are crazy'. I laughed even more.

"How did you put the babies in momma?" Ami said looking up at Sesshomaru. He was the one to choke on his spit this time and I giggled.

"Yeah, tell them how you put the babies in me." I snorted and continued to laugh silently.

"I'll tell you about that when you're a bit older." Sesshomaru said patting Ami's back and standing up before putting her down. She reached her arms up and he lifted her back up with a chuckle.

I tried, and failed, at getting up off the floor. Sesshomaru put Ami down and helped me up before lifting her up once again. Ichiro asked me to put him down and Ami reached out for Ichiro so Sesshomaru put her down as well.

The both stood up and held each other's hands as they walked out of the room. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, they're so cute! I hope they grow up to be best friends.

**Well I thought that would be a cute place to end the chapter :) I want to officially apologize for all my terrible updating habits. Wasn't it adorable how Ichiro and Ami are so close? I can just imagine the two of them being best friends as they grow up, even though he's her brother. I would love to get some input about what you think the genders of the babies should be. I've been on a road trip for the past week of spring break and we were in the car for a majority of the trip, the good news is my family only has four more states in the US to travel to until we've been to all 50! I would really love to get a few reviews, so please tell me what you thought of the chapter. I love all of my readers, thank you for sticking with me throughout all of the crazy updates, and I apologize for making you wait five months for this chapter. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 11

**1 Month Later**

I'm only two and a half months pregnant and I look like a goddamn whale. Why did Sesshomaru have to get me pregnant with four children…WHY? Speaking of Sesshomaru he can't stop obsessing over my large baby bump. I was supposed to give birth in less than four months and these four were all getting bigger every day. I looked at my body in the mirror one last time before putting on some clothes and going to the nursery.

Ichiro immediately started screaming for me when I walked into the room. I chuckled and lifted him up with a slight grunt. Sesshomaru gave me a disapproving look when he walked into the nursery. He worries about me way more than he needs to. My belly was starting to get in the way nowadays and he took that as an indication that I shouldn't do anything anymore.

"Hi sweetheart, did you sleep well?" I cooed, bouncing Ichiro in my arms. He giggled and nodded cutely so I got him comfortably settled on my hip. He grabbed my shirt and tugged it down with a loud giggle. I put him down on the changing table and changed his diaper before putting a onesie and a pair of pants on him.

"Mama," Ichiro whined when I put him on the floor. Sesshomaru picked him up like a football and lifted Ami in the other arm before going downstairs. I followed him to the living room after turning off the lights in the nursery. I plopped down on the couch and Sesshomaru put the kids down on a blanket on the floor and let them play. The house was 'baby-proofed' we even had these weird rubber covers for the edges of our tables….they were pretty unattractive but at least neither of the kids would poke their eyes out.

"Sesshomaru, can you make something for me to eat?" I asked, sliding off the couch and onto the floor so I could play with the babies. Ami crawled into my lap and sat down happily. Ami and Ichiro loved crawling around everywhere and poking things and throwing things. Once they started walking we would need to baby proof the house even more.

"Alright, watch the babies." Sesshomaru leaned over to kiss me gently before getting up and going to make my food. I patted my belly and played with Ami's hands. She leaned against my belly and yawned, slowly starting to close her eyes. I guess their nap wasn't as long as it should have been…I glanced over at Ichiro and saw he was almost asleep on the blanket.

I put Ami down with him and covered them with another blanket before surrounding them with pillows so they wouldn't roll around. It took a while for me to get up with my belly in the way but I finally managed to stand up and go to the kitchen.

"Ami and Ichiro both fell asleep." I said while sitting down at the island. Sesshomaru put a sandwich in front of me. I smiled at him before beginning to eat. I felt kind of nauseous after a few bites and I pushed the sandwich away and drank some water and three seconds later I was rushing to go throw up. This had been happening a lot lately…I would have cravings and when I started eating I would feel nauseous. Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom and held my hair back while I threw up.

I stood up with his help and flushed the toilet before washing my mouth and brushing my teeth. Sesshomaru held my hand while he walked me back to the kitchen and gave me saltines once we were there. The sandwich was gone and I assumed that he just boxed it and put it in the fridge.

"You're getting so big." Sesshomaru muttered, putting both his hands on my large belly. I looked about the same as I did when I was eighteen weeks pregnant with the twins. I really hoped I had the babies earlier rather than later. It was possible that I could have them as early as seven weeks from now since they were full inuyoukai and they were growing a bit faster than expected as well. At my last appointment the doctor told me I would be put on full bed rest within a week or two.

My main goal was to get up to twenty weeks pregnant and then give birth. I was going to have to be admitted into the hospital once I'm eighteen weeks anyways since my doctor would rather that I stay there once I'm on strict bed rest and by strict bed rest that means literally staying in bed and stuff.

Also there's the fact that since I have an 'irritable uterus' that they would be able to monitor any contractions I had…I was already taking medicine to keep my blood pressure normal and now I was taking medicine so my uterus would stay relaxed and so my contractions would stay away.

"I am getting huge, my boobs are all big and squishy too and there are these bumps all over my nipples." Sesshomaru just made a face at that comment and I rolled my eyes and called him a big baby while beginning to rub the sides of my belly. I actually happened to be wearing a shirt right now that said 'expecting quadruplets' on the chest…it was pretty cute but soon enough it wouldn't fit me anymore.

"I really want to fuck you right now." Sesshomaru muttered into my ear. I giggled and turned around to give him a kiss. We were still allowed to have sex but I was already starting to feel tired all the time so we never had the chance to have sex like bunnies. Sesshomaru went to the living room and left me in the kitchen while he went to take the babies back upstairs to the nursery.

I rubbed my belly and went to the living room to lie down on the couch. I lifted up my shirt once I was comfortable and I pushed the waistband of my maternity jeans down before rubbing my belly. I still didn't have stretch marks but I knew they were coming soon and I didn't exactly care. They would be my baby battle scars.

When Sesshomaru came back downstairs he sat down near my feet and started massaging them. I moaned and closed my eyes, letting myself completely relax for once. My back had also been hurting nowadays and absolutely hated how sore and exhausted I always felt.

"Can you just keep doing that forever?" I moaned, continuing to rub my belly. I wanted to feel the babies kick and move around, but I was also grateful that they weren't attacking me all the time yet. I opened my eyes and Sesshomaru was looking at me with an amused look on his face. I blushed and sat up slowly (not because I meant to…my belly was just in the way again…)

"Sesshomaru, I want to have sex, right now." It took less than a minute for him to whisk me into his arms and run upstairs. His demon strength came in handy when he had to run up the stairs with a 150 pound pregnant woman in his arms. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, only to be gently dropped on the bed. Sesshomaru knew how much my back was hurting and knew that if he dropped me down onto the bed carelessly I would kill him.

Sesshomaru closed the door of our bedroom and locked it before coming over to me and kissing me gently. He trailed soft kisses down my neck and I moaned loudly when he started gently squeezing my breasts through my shirt and bra. I threw off my shirt and started sliding his off just as quickly. Sesshomaru ran his hands over my big belly and he started giving me small love bites here and there before finally taking off my bra.

"Your breasts are huge." Sesshy commented, taking my nipples in between his fingers and tugging on them lightly. I moaned loudly and closed my eyes at the feeling. I could honestly tell I was going to orgasm if he didn't stop playing with my nipples. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and gently nipped at it and the sensation went straight to my core and my moans got louder and louder and I cried out in pleasure when I orgasmed.

"Sesshomaru, stop teasing." I said quietly while I controlled my breathing. He gave me a smirk when he realized how sensitive my nipples were…he was definitely going to torture me now. Sesshomaru slowly slid off my pants and rubbed my clit through my soaked panties. I would have felt embarrassed, but I really didn't care, I just wanted to have sex and I wanted it now. Sesshomaru trailed kisses down my belly until he got down to the wet slit that was aching for his touch.

"You're so wet for me." Sesshomaru crooned starting to slide my panties off. My eyes widened considerably when I felt his tongue stroke my clit. I gasped at the feeling and grasped at the sheets. He circled my clit with his tongue and thrust two fingers into my heat, pressing against my g-spot. I closed my eyes and tightened my grip on the sheets from the double sensation of his fingers inside of me and his tongue slowly teasing my clit.

"Stop, I need you inside of me now." I growled. Sesshomaru ignored my demand and started fingering me and sucking on my clit with more force than before. I moaned loudly and before I knew it I was nearing my release. I tried to hold it off but I had absolutely no control over my body when I finally tumbled over the edge. I cried out loudly and felt my juices spurt out onto his fingers. He pulled them out of me and licked the liquid off his fingers before taking off his pants and boxers and tossing them to the side. I moaned when I saw how hard and ready his cock was.

Sesshomaru aligned himself to my entrance before quickly thrusting into me. I cried out and tightly clutched his shoulders. He slowly pulled out before pushing into me completely once more. I could barely keep my reactions at bay and I knew I would have another orgasm extremely soon.

"Sesshomaru, faster," I yelled, scraping my nails over his back. He growled and complied with my request, immediately quickening his pace and thrusting into me with more force than before. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and I felt myself tightening around his rod before I finally let myself go, screaming his name.

Sesshomaru kept his pace steady and I was extremely aroused by how sexy he looked growling and thrusting into me with that animalistic look on his face. I wanted him to fuck me for the rest of my life, just because of that sexy look on his face. Sesshomaru started rubbing my clit gently while he pounded into me and I was quickly nearing my second orgasm.

He thrust into me a few more times and we both came together, tightly grasping each other's body. I could feel Sesshomaru's hot seed spurting inside of me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to my chest while I slowly caught my breath. I kissed him roughly and we continued kissing softly and he finally pulled out of me and covered me with the sheets. I closed my eyes the moment my head hit Sesshomaru's chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my belly gently.

"We should probably take a shower," I mumbled, turning so I was on my side. I felt a slight pressure on my bladder and stood up, shoved Sesshomaru's shirt on, and waddled to the bathroom to relieve my now aching bladder. I kind of felt like the babies had just decided to sit on my bladder and bounce up and down. Sesshomaru came into the bathroom after I relieved myself and took off my shirt before pulling me into the shower with him and turning on the water.

"That was probably the best pregnant sex I have ever had." I said with a smirk. I pulled Sesshomaru down and kissed him gently. I wonder if his neck starts hurting when he arches his neck to kiss me. This is the problem with having a mate that's so much taller than you…its just awkward sometimes. Sesshomaru brought his tongue into the kiss and I moaned and gladly fought for dominance.

"Let's take a shower before we distract ourselves." Sesshomaru muttered, pushing me away slightly. I turned around and rinsed my hair with water before lathering in my shampoo. Sesshomaru did the same and we both quickly washed the soap out of our hair. Sesshomaru used shampoo that smelt all manly and I used shampoo that was all flowery and pretty. Apparently people judge you based on how your hair smells…

Well Sesshomaru's hair _is_ very long and beautiful, I would actually die for hair like his…not that I would ever admit that his hair was prettier than mine. My hair was all boring and dark brown; although it was pretty in the sunlight and I did have natural reddish highlights…I stopped thinking about my hair when Sesshomaru started rubbing soap onto my body. I giggled when he caressed my belly gently and pulled him down for a kiss.

"No kissing." Sesshomaru said with a chuckle, pushing me away again. I pouted and he just ignored me and washed the soap off my body. I put conditioner in my hair and finally rinsed my hair to get rid of the soap residue in my hair. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body and put my hair into a tight, wet bun before finally wiping myself dry with the towel.

I took a little time to put lotion on before putting my clothes on. Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist while I was putting my clothes on and suddenly noticed that he had a light layer of stubble…it actually looked quite attractive.

I giggled and finished putting my clothes on before sitting down on the bed and rubbing my belly. I was doing it a lot right now without even realizing it. I guess I just liked rubbing my belly and feeling the babies inside of me…even though they hadn't actually moved around yet. Sesshomaru took off the towel and I ogled his dick until he put his boxers on. He slid on some loose pants and put on a casual short sleeved shirt before helping me up and taking me to the nursery.

Ichiro and Ami were surprisingly still asleep. I was actually a little bit worried that they were sleeping a lot more than usual today…they had literally been napping for two hours longer than usual…maybe I should call the doctor and ask? Maybe it's because they're getting older and they're going through another demonic growth spurt?

"Don't worry, it's probably normal." Sesshomaru commented, stroking the side of my body. I nodded in agreement and we dimmed the lights before going downstairs. I sat down in the kitchen again and decided to see if I would be able to keep down the sandwich in the fridge. I took one cautious bite of it and it actually tasted pretty good so I kept eating.

"Sesshy, can you get me the pickles in the fridge?" I asked with a mouthful of sandwich. He shook his head disapprovingly but got my pickles anyways after he finished making and sandwich for himself. I opened the pickle jar and happily munched on a spear before drinking some of the juice from the jar. Sesshomaru had this apparent look of disgust in his eyes when I drank from the jar.

"What! It tastes pretty good…" I took another sip and he just twitched his lip into a look of disgust. I shrugged and put the jar into the fridge before rinsing my plate and putting it into the dishwasher. Sesshomaru pulled me over to him and lifted me up before setting me down on the counter.

"You look gorgeous; I can't wait to see how big you get." I frowned at that comment and glared at Sesshomaru. I was definitely going to get bigger, but I was pretty glad that I wasn't gargantuan just yet. If it were up to me I wouldn't get any bigger than I am, but I knew it was going to happen.

"I'm going to get stretch marks." I sighed, lifting his hands and putting them on the top of my belly. The top I was wearing was quite a bit tight against my belly and it was stretching on the sides, making me look a bit bigger than I was. I liked that my belly was so cute and didn't look too big…for now of course.

I heard a cry from upstairs and carefully got off the counter before going upstairs. Ami was the one awake and crying so I lifted her up and bounced her in my arms a little and she tugged at my shirt. She was probably feeling hungry. I somewhat tugged down my shirt and managed to undo my bra and she latched on quickly.

Sesshomaru came into the nursery with a bottle for Ichiro and he lifted him up and started feeding him. Ami continued to eat and she pulled away from my nipple and rested against my chest once she wasn't hungry anymore. Both of the kids were getting so much bigger, they were already starting to get their front teeth and their doctor said that I should probably start feeding them soft finger foods soon like steamed vegetables and such.

I put Ami back in her crib and adjusted my clothes before covering her with a blanket. She gladly continued to sleep and I couldn't help but think she was the same way when she was just a couple weeks old. She would just sleep, cry, and then sleep again once she was happy and fed.

"Sesshomaru…we should probably wean them soon. My breasts are getting sore and I don't really feel like using a breast pump anymore." I said after a moment, moving so I could sit down in the rocking chair. I'm sure Sesshomaru wouldn't have any disagreements about it…I mean they are my boobs.

"If they're getting sore then you don't need to nurse the babies." Sesshomaru said, putting Ichiro back into his crib. Ami and Ichiro's birthday was coming up next month and I was hoping that their birthday party would go well and there would be no problems. Sesshomaru and I decided that their first birthday should be more of a family thing since they wouldn't remember it when they were older and I didn't really have any mommy friends.

Sesshomaru held out a hand for me and helped me out of the rocking chair before pulling me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and cradled my belly with his hands while we watched the babies sleep. I wonder if we'll watch these four while they sleep once they're born…we most likely will.

Ami and Ichiro were absolutely adorable when they were newborn babies especially when they yawned or while they were sleeping. Well these four were going to be born as pups so they would be little puppies when they were born and they would stay as little puppies until Sesshomaru taught them how to shift into their human form.

"I hope everything is always this peaceful." I whispered, turning towards Sesshomaru and kissing him gently. He stroked my belly gently and continued kissing me. Three seconds later both Ami and Ichiro started crying. I giggled and rested my head against Sesshomaru's chest…there goes the peace.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I want to apologize for spending over four months to finally decide to update the story again. I really am sorry, but I know there are no real excuses other than the fact that I'm really bad at managing my time! It actually happens to be 2:53 AM right now and I am tired man. School starts for me in about a week and a half and I am really NOT looking forward to summer break ending. Anywho, I will not drone on forever like I usually do but I do want to ask you guys to give me a few name suggestions (please make them Japanese names since I don't really want to give the babies English names) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to get a few reviews! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
